The Wilde Wars
by ohhaymisskay
Summary: The Great Lion had taken her from a broken place once, and sent her into the light, and she thought, though, Narnia was a piece of heaven...even heaven had its wars.
1. Introduction

CHRONICLES OF NARNIA

Story titled: The Wilde Wars

Sequel To: Into the Wilde

Setting: Prince Caspian

by: LeeClearwater13

A/N: Oh yes...it's a sequel. Happy Reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction:<strong>

Before now she had never believed in anything spiritually. But she believed strongly in Aslan for having never met the lion before, at least not face to face and verbal words where exchanged in more than just one cryptic sentence. He had taken her from a broken place and sent her into the light, and she thought, though Narnia was a piece of heaven...even heaven had it's wars. She sat staring up at the raised depiction of the great lion from her spot on the stone table, the remnants of the witches ice now melting away and her remains of her wand now taken deep into the How to be protected. The warm light of the cavern was soothing and she sat there absentmindedly plucking at her ring as she rolled it on her finger.

"Why am I back Aslan?" she asked the stone carving as if it would talk to her. "What purpose do you have for me this time?"

"He sends only angels to guide us on our path, to light the way in the darkest hours of despair."

Kristen turned round abruptly as she was face to face with someone she had not seen before, the face of a man, a kind looking man. She jumped to her feet and drew her sword holding it up and the man looked at the blade warily and then back to Kristen's face.

"Do not fear, I will not hurt you."

"Who are you?"

"I am that which cannot be seen. I am that which can only be heard by those willing to hear. His word."

"Aslan?"

The man merely smiled and walked around the stone table towards her and she felt a warmth spread throughout her chest. She lowered her sword and stared at the man. His hair was blonde and beautiful and his eyes of a soft rain. He was also extremely tall and willowy, too perfect for words, but he still looked like a simple man none the less. He was, perfect. No other word fit better...he was in the utter sense of the word a _perfect_ being.

"What do you believe Kristen Wilde, daughter of Eve, child of two worlds wrought with peril? What path do you choose my sister?"

She started to tremble as the sword dropped from her hands and it didn't even make a sound as it clamored to the dirt between them. She looked at her hands and then looked at him and he smiled as he reached out gently gliding his hand over hers taking it and pulling her closer as he took her other.

"What path will you choose?" he repeated but his voice softer and kinder than before. No longer what his question in any way demanding, but a choice. And Kristen was only compelled to answer any one of his questions.

"I don't know. I don't know what path I can choose."

"What does your heart tell you?"

"To trust Him, that I'll be okay and we'll all be okay." she started to cry then unknowing that she was feeling so overwhelmed by such feelings. He seemed to glow in his perfection his eyes boring into hers with such heartfelt kindness.

"Do you accept your fate? Do you want to help protect?"

"Of course, they're my friends...my family."

"Do you love them?"

She nodded her head finding it harder to speak in the presence of such a being.

"Then you will be blessed far beyond any that stand in this world, for to love and love without hope of ever receiving it back is the mark of an angel."

"W-who are you?"

"I am the heart, and the mind, the will and the spirit. Forward and fight for ruin and for sunrise, to stand on the tallest peak but feel as though you are no higher than the deepest level of the ocean. I am you, and you are me. We are one and that is all you need to know, dear one."

Kristen felt a swell of warmth in her body as she closed her eyes and suddenly she sat bolt upright in bed her eyes searching around the room frantically.

"Kristen, wake up, your mom's gonna be here to pick you up in an hour." there was a knock on Kristen's door waking her from her thinking and her father Ethan knocked one more time thinking she was still asleep, and then the thud of his boots indicated him walking off.

Kristen was going to go visit her mother in Washington and she was driving this time instead of taking an airplane as per usual. It was almost summer vacation and she was pretty much done with her finals for college...and truth be told she missed the wide open spaces in the state where it was nothing but trees. She needed trees...they reminded her of Narnia.

Kristen got up gathering a towel off the back of her chair and went to take a shower in the bathroom.

It never took long for Kristen to get ready as she brushed her teeth and put her hair up into a messy ponytail. Sighing she wiped the mirror in front of her and looked into it as she tilted her face side to side and scrunched up her nose before turning on the faucet and splashing cold water on her face that had turned red from the shower. She looked at her face again and noted that it's redness wasn't as prominent anymore. She looked different since she had bleached her hair during the few short weeks she had been back and grew it out some. Kristen ran her fingers through the ends of inspecting the slightly split ends, but nothing notable or worthy of worry. Brushing her teeth she went to her room and began to pack a small duffle bag of things. She never needed much and the rest of her miscellaneous items would be stuffed into her back pack.

Kristen then walked over to her jewelry box and opened it and she reached in fishing a small wooden box from it. Gently opening it up she saw the little moonstone ring Peter had given her...and it seemed so long ago. It was the only thing she had been able to take back with her from her stay...the only thing that reminded her it was real.

Taking it out she slipped it on her forefinger and took a deep breath before grabbing her things and running downstairs. Once she reached the bottom she looked around for her father who was no where in sight.

"Dad?"

"In the kitchen Kris." Kristen dumped her bags by the door and walked into the kitchen down the hall to see breakfast lain out all nice and smelling good.

Kristen shoved her hands in her back pockets and looked at her dad standing at the stove struggling to cook the bacon. It was rather amusing really as the eggs already on the plate looked slightly overdone.

"Here dad let me do it." she said to him and he shook his head defiantly.

"No you go sit, I'll cook the breakfast."

"Dad, come on, you're gonna burn the house down." she laughed and he looked over his shoulder at her sternly but in a very playful manner and she just threw her hands up and went and sat down at the table. The bacon was all for her father, but he made her french toast and eggs and her favorite yogurt was sitting next to the plate, already open with a spoon in it. Kristen waited for her father to sit, and when he did they ate in a comfortable silence.

"I'm gonna miss you." he said looking down at his plate. "It's always weird when you're gone."

"I'll be back home. It's only three weeks."

"I know I just worry is all. Last time I let you go off you got lost in the woods and I almost lost you for good."

"Takes more than hypothermia to off me dad."

"Not funny." he said seriously and Kristen shrugged.

"I'm okay, dad. It's one of those things I'm glad that happened. Make you realize a lot about life. And I'll be more careful."

"Alright." he said taking a sip of his beer.

"Do me a favor?"

"Hm?"

"You be safe too. While I'm not here."

"Always am." he said casually and took their empty plates as he walked over settling them in the sink.

Just then there was a honk heard outside from a car and Kristen stood up as she pulled back the blinds to see a silver station wagon sitting in the driveway. Her mom sat in the drivers seat with her step father thankfully absent.

Kristen let the blinds go and she looked to her dad who was staring at the counter.

"Your mom?"

"Yeah."

"Well, uh, guess this means goodbye for now kiddo." he turned and Kristen walked over as she hugged him. Hugs were always awkward with Ethan but she didn't mind...that just meant they were extra special.

Pulling back she kissed his cheek quickly and he followed her to the door. She grabbed her things and rushed outside to be greeted by her mother who took her things settling them on the ground and then pulled Kristen into a tight hug.

Kristen's mother, Dianne was just as soft looking and petite as her. You could say that's where she got most of her looks from. Dianne kissed her daughters forehead and then looked up at the steps to see Ethan standing there.

"You look good Dianne." he said and Dianne nodded.

"You too."

"Have fun Kris."

"Yeah, dad. I will." she smiled at him and he scratched the back of his neck as he nodded.

"You got your pepper spray?"

"Yeah, _dad._"

"Just checking." he held his hands up and Dianna pat her daughters shoulder.

"Come on sweetie let's get going on the road. I can't wait for you to see your new room, it's all decorated."

"Cool." Kristen looked back at her dad as her mother put her things in the car and Kristen waved feeling that bittersweet feeling again. Like she wouldn't be home for a very long time like before. "Bye dad."

"Bye sweetie."


	2. Chapter 1: The Guardian

A/N: So I had to belay this authors note until now because I posted the introduction this morning and was in a rush to get to work, and now I have a bit of free time before the Pirates 4 premiere to update. So I would just like to say that because of the good reviews from my first story I have decided to do a sequel and also venture into Voyage of the Dawn Treader. I have added a lot more magical elements to this and a lot more other references. I don't want to have it be like other stories where the OC is completely written out of context and just doesn't seem to flow with the story...I really want my characters to have that presence in the story where you believe they belong there. Thank you so much for your support for Into the Wilde and I really do hope you enjoy The Wilde Wars. Happy Reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Guardian<strong>

Driving long distances in cars were not Kristen's thing. It was hot most of the drive and the air conditioner spout out stale smelling artificial air. Soft music played in the background, at least Kristen was thankful her mother and herself had similar tastes. Kristen's head leant against the window and her feet propped up on the dash as the scenery changed, the trees becoming more dense, and five and a half hours later they stopped at a little town in Redding to get gas. It was a small little station, hot and dusty and Kristen sat in the car looking out at the plain town.

It was quaint and there where people walking about with their children or friends shopping at the little dinky stores. She spotted a clothing store, and something vaguely familiar to a Pottery Barn and then an old antique shop.

Kristen opened the car door and unbuckled her seatbelt, somewhere in the process stepping out onto the dirt, and she stood on her tippy-toes looking at her mom over the hood of the car.

"Can I have five bucks to get a drink please?"

"Sure sweetie, here's ten, can you get me a Sprite?"

"Yeah, sure." Kristen took the ten dollar bill over the hood of the car and then walked with her hands in her pockets towards the station store. Opening the door she walked in, and dull elevator music was playing in the heavily air conditioned place. She spotted the back refrigerators and walked towards them trying to avoid the stare the creepy old man cashier was giving her.

Reaching the beverages of a non alcoholic nature, she opened the doors and pulled out a Snapple and then a Sprite as she looked at each of them contemplatively and then walked to the register. She set them down avoiding eye contact with the cashier and she only watched his hands ring them up.

"You're not from around here are you missy?" the man asked and Kristen pursed her lips and shook her head awkwardly. "Yeah I can tell, always can when new folk run through here. There you go, seven dollars and sixty seven cents plus tax. Want a receipt?"

"No just the change." Kristen said lowly and he handed her the change and she grabbed her drinks and muttering a small thanks headed for the door.

That was just a example of how it was when she first came back from Narnia. People would just sometimes stare at her like something was off. It unnerved her that they could somehow tell she went through this crazy experience but...how could they? It was her secret, and she had told no one.

Returning to the car she got in and set the drinks in the cup holder and handed her mom the change. Her mother looked at her strangely and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Something wrong sweetie?"

"Nah, the store owner just kind of freaked me out. I'm paranoid."

"Did he say something?"

"Nope, don't worry." Kristen said changing her tone to that of a nonchalant nature. "Like I said, overly cautious of people sometimes."

"Well alright." her mother shrugged too and then started the car and once more they where back down the road.

Her mother had changed the station sometime later to a more of a popular culture station playing all of the new hip songs. Dianne tapped her fingers on the steering wheel and sang along with some of them trying to urge her daughter to sing along too. Kristen only laughed and shook her head at her youthful mother. She looked good at thirty-six.

The ride progressed like that until they reached their destination the following day having switched off at certain stops to take turns driving. Seattle was a bustling city full of people, buildings and worst off was the traffic. Kristen could see the skyline from where she sat in the car staring out the open window and the smell of salt and sea washed over her. She could swear she could almost see Cair Paravel over the horizon.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight? Wade wont be home until tomorrow evening from his buisness trip."

Wade, her step father helped managed the Seattle Mariners. They did well for themselves which is why they could afford to live in such a divine city.

"Yeah sure, why don't we go to a sushi place. Somewhere downtown."

"Sounds good to me. There's a new place that just opened up that we can try. I haven't been there and I keep bugging Wade to take me but you know, he's always so busy. But maybe next week when he has a vacation break we can take a trip to Disneyland for a day or maybe New York–,"

"Mom, I came to spend time in Seattle, remember?"

"Oh yeah...well I just want you to have fun is all."

"I always have fun at either house."

"I know sweetie." her mom lent over kissing her head and then returned to watching the road.

Traffic was just horrible, it always was.

They finally made it to the restaurant and found themselves seated outside in the nice cool Seattle air. They browsed through their menus and ordered drinks as they sat there talking small talk as they hadn't seen each other in a year. She had officially turned nineteen again in this world...it was strange since she left when she was about twenty-three. She had grown up in Narnia.

"Sweetie you look so sad sometimes when you think. What are you thinking about?" her mother asked in a much airy and lighter tone.

It was the only different besides age between her and her mother. Her mother spoke without awkwardness, very forward and bright. Kristen had to say it was a mixture between Susan and Lucy...dear Aslan she missed them so much!

"Nothing just, thinking. You know how I am."

"Yes, always dreaming. Ever thought about writing it down?"

"Excuse me?" Kristen was brought back to a similar conversation with Susan.

"You know like a dream journal, or an idea journal. Turn it into a story or something, I'm sure Candice my friend, who works at this publishing company could publish something for you."

"No thanks mom, it's okay." Kristen shook her head and her mom shrugged.

"So how is school? Your father tells me your grades are better than ever."

"Yeah it's going good."

"And he even said you made some friends, and that you are in the fencing club at school. Wherever did you get the interest to take fencing?"

Kristen smiled to herself as she reached over plucking at her straw in her raspberry ice tea and swirled it about making the ice cubes dance in a circle.

Her original reason for gravitating towards it, was because she didn't want to lose the skill. She didn't want to have that part of Narnia be false...and she found that it was comfortable to have a lance in her hand and spar with people. She was far more impressive than her instructor even. She had even become a little graceful, running into things less, or tripping over the slightest crack. Granted she still had her moments but they where becoming less and less.

"Dunno, read about it in a book. Looked like fun."

"Going to take archery next too?"

"Don't think they offer that course at school mom." Kristen laughed and so did her mother. Though if they did have archery she would take it up in a heartbeat.

As their food came Kristen plucked at it with a pair of chop sticks and just looked about the city. People watching she found is what she did when she was stationary. There wasn't much forest in Seattle so you had to drive a bit aways to get to seclusion. So people where the next bit of entertainment.

People walking dogs, people walking with their kids, teenagers laughing and dressed in their best chic clothes with their scarves and heels and large hand bags, and all of them so unaware of each other. But Kristen found as she stared, someone was staring at her and very aware of her. At a café across the street sat a man, with familiar blonde hair, eyes the color of rain and a tall statuesque figure. He wore a black shirt and a nice pair of jeans and on his head was a simple blue baseball cap. He looked very simple as he held a glass of water in his hand and from the corner of his eyes he caught Kristen's glance and merely smiled.

Kristen near about choked on the own air in her throat and she looked away staring down at her plate frozen. It was fear to be sure, this man looked exactly like the one from her dreams.

"Kris, you full?" her mother asked and Kristen merely nodded. "Want to take it home for later?"

"It's only a couple bites left, you have it."

Kristen shoved her plate to her mom and her mom shrugged finishing off the four rolls of sushi. Kristen sat there frozen thinking, and thinking possibly if she dared to look back what would she find?

She braved it and chanced it and looked back over her shoulder to find the man no longer there, but the only remains was his glass of water. She looked around hurriedly but found no trace and soon the waitress' voice brought her out of her shock to find her mother paying for the bill and the two of them about to leave.

Kristen stood up clumsily and followed after her mother as they got in the car in the side parking lot and started for home. They sat in traffic once more as Dianne was humming to nothing in particular looking about with a content look on her face. Kristen stared out the window her stomach twisted into knots. She couldn't shake the man she had seen out of her thoughts.

The light had just turned green and her mother stepped on the gas pedal as they began to go through the intersection when time sped up, or slowed down. All Kristen knew was that it definitely didn't happen like in the movies.

It's kind of surreal, seeing several things at once, and getting caught in a life altering situation. Her senses became hyper-aware as she saw everything and her heart sped up her fingers grasping onto her seat in fear.

A homeless man dressed in rags, started walking right out in the middle of the street out of no where. There where thousands of them in Seattle, and Kristen always wondered how so many ended up there. But this was bad, very bad.

She suddenly heard the honking of horns but there was one in particular that was extremely annoying. It sounded familiar, and it seemed like it kept getting louder.

"Mom look out!" Kristen yelled grabbing for the wheel to make her evade around him.

Her mother screamed, breaking, and the car behind them rear ended them and pushed them as suddenly a oncoming car clipped the back end and they where sliding towards the light pole. The scraping of metal is never a pleasant one and when you're adrenaline is going fast heightening your senses for survival it sounds even worse. Kristen felt the car wobble and found that they had come to a stop. She looked over to see her mother thankfully conscious and only the back end of the car got the brunt of the impact not the drivers side. But they were practically wrapped around the pole.

"Mom you okay?" she asked blearily her eyes out of focus.

Her mother looked over at her and her eyes widened.

"My baby...y-you're bleeding." she said shaking and Kristen raised her hand to a itch on her head and found that when she pulled it away her hand was coated in blood. Indeed her head had been split open by having cracked against the window.

"Mmm." Kristen winced as she held her hand to her head again and then more creaking noises where heard. "Mom?" she said wide eyed and scared and her mother looked at her shocked. "Get out of the car."

Kristen didn't need to say it twice, in fact she didn't wait for her mothers protest. She reached over pulling on the door handle and forcing it open before she unclipped her mom's seat belt in a rush as she basically kicked her mom out of the car. She then made for her own seatbelt when she realized that the car was impacted on her side and her seatbelt was jammed into the lock. Tugging at it furiously her eyes brimming with tears in fear she tried to worm her way out of the binds but it was too tight.

"Mom!" she screamed but it was deafened by the sounds of a horn and the light from the pole fell crashing into the car.

It wasn't completely the last thing Kristen remembered, but she felt arms around her pulling and a face underneath a baseball cap. His face...the man from her dreams, the same one at the cafe.


	3. Chapter 2: A Different Land

A/N: I must really like you guys if I'm posting a new story and a three part update in one day. =] Happy Reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: A Different Land<strong>

The world was black for the longest time. Deep earthly smells filled her senses but she felt the lightest she had ever felt in her life. Kristen groaned as she opened her eyes feeling a sharp pain in her head from a nagging headache. She grumbled, her eyes completely fuzzy from feeling like she hadn't opened her eyes in a long while. She groaned again only this time louder, her eyes opening slowly as she caught a glimpse of daylight...through trees? There was a terrible ache in her body she sat up and looked around, the feeling like someone had ripped her right out of her body and stuffed her back in again. Needless to say it wasn't a pleasant sensation.

Kristen was now in the middle of the forest. Gasping she held a hand to her head, expecting to find it bleeding only to find it healed and intact. In fact all of her was intact when the last memory she had was almost being crushed by a traffic light.

"Hello?" Kristen called out but there was no answer but the crowing of birds overhead. She looked down at her clothes...they were to say the least, still normal.

She grunted as she hauled herself to her feet, stretching out her arms and legs. Carefully she took a few steps around some trees, looking around. It didn't look like anything she remembered of Narnia...for this forest was much colder.

Then the familiar scents of the woods hit her, so that means she must be in the Lantern Waste. Turning around she darted back into the forest and went in a familiar direction. How could she not know where she was, if this was Narnia then these woods were as familiar to her as the back of her hand.

But as she searched, she had begun to loose hope that she would never find that lamp post. And upon further searching she found none and decided she was not where she thought she was and the Waste was not it. Returning back to the place she was she spotted something in the distance along the edge that looked to be a building. She smiled and broke out almost into a run, the forest not minding her and she not minding it. She stopped when she thought she had reached it, but was soon greeted with the sights of ruins overlooking the beach. Her smile fell as she looked around and knew that this was home, but not as she left it. "What happened?"

She started forward, seeing remnants of old hallways she used to run down with Lucy or old bits of glass that were burnt and shattered. Those windows had been enchanted and used to dance telling their story. Kristen knelt picking up a jagged piece of glass and looked at it her heart filling with a great and painful sadness.

"Dryer!" she called as she tossed the glass aside and started running about searching for signs of anyone. "Mr. Beaver! Mrs. Beaver! Tumnus...Ara?"

She was only gone for a year, and how could this happen?

As she searched her foot stepped on something hard and she looked down at something golden in the high grass. Tucking her hair behind her ear she bent down and picked up a golden piece in the shape of a centaur.

"Ed's chess set? Ed?" she looked around more and then noticed a familiar place close to the throne room. "The treasury!"

She sprinted for it, and stopped once seeing that the wall had been somewhat intact but the secondary wall had been removed and the hidden door broken down. Her heart sped up as she dashed down it, having done so many times. She had a few mishaps almost falling down them because they were missing a step but she soon found herself in a lit chamber. A torch was held in it's gate by the stairwell and Kristen saw the statues of her family lining the circular chamber.

The royal chests had been opened, and things had been rifled through. Kristen looked at the dust stained floor to see four sets of footprints, all bare. It would have been odd but Kristen knelt next to Lucy's chest and saw a small foot that could only belong to someone who was barely an adult.

"Lu." she pressed her fingers to the footprint and then smiled. They had been here and recently. Kristen stood and then bent over and began to sift through Lucy's clothes seeing what was missing. Naturally her dagger and cordial was gone and further inspection of the other chests she found that Peter's sword and armor were gone, as well as Edmunds and Susan's bow and quiver was missing as well. Only they would take such items.

"Well, Ed, sorry to take your things." Kristen said as she went and started picking out pants and a tunic that would fit her when something sparkling at the bottom of his chest caught her eyes. "Hello, what are you?"

Her hand reached it and clasped the sheath of something and she pulled it out to reveal Lhug-Nar. It seemed to hum in response to her and she smiled as she unsheathed it and held it up in the light. It shimmered the elvish script glinting at her as she read it.

They had kept her things as well, in the royal treasury none the less. Kristen then went to Peter's and at the bottom found her circlet, at the bottom of Susan's some of her finest elvish clothes and war armor, and at the bottom of Lucy's her bow and quiver that had been gifts to her from Ruen and Handaf. Kristen paused, in her joy, thinking about her elvish friends. Had they survived this atrocity?

Quickly dressing in her Narnian wear she pulled her hair back with a leather chord and placed a silver traveling cloak around her shoulders. She was about to put the circlet on but instead gently settled it on top of Peter's chest.

"I don't need you anymore. I have no one to impress." she said to the sparkling jewelry.

Strapping the last of her armor to her and her weapons she climbed back out of the vault and back out into open air.

"Now if I were them...where would I go?" she asked herself as she looked about. Her time in Narnia had made her an excellent tracker, and her knowing the Pevensie's as such would come to an advantage. But the land had changed, and no Narnian's were in sight. She had to factor that into her choice in direction. "I'd find the Narnians. When in doubt, follow the water." she reasoned with herself.

Kristen found the river easily as she tracked along side it. She found no evidence of people having been through here recently so she concluded that if the Pevensie's had come this way they had gone by water...which meant they had a boat.

The longer she walked the darker the world had started to become and the colder it was. She didn't remember Narnia being this harsh at night. Sighing she decided to find an area to make camp for the night. She had gathered wood and set up an area for a fire. She had no flint or the very least some matches on her so she decided the next best thing was to try her magic. She hadn't used in a year but she extended her slim hand out and concentrated and suddenly the wood burst into flames, crackling merrily. Pleased with her handy work she spotted the stream and walked over peering into it. Taking off her cloak and shoes and rolling her pants up to her thighs she waded in the water very still.

She remembered when Edmund had taught her to fish with her bare hands. He had told her there was nothing more rewarding than being still for so long and snatching up that prize that would provide you with sustenance. He said it made you feel apart of something, made you feel nature. He had taught her how to take care of herself in the darkness.

Kristen found herself missing the Pevensie's more and more with each thought.

Out of impulse Kristen snatched the fish right out of the water and threw him up onto the bank. Walking over to it as it flopped about she grabbed it again and smacked it on a rock stunning it before taking her knife and quickly began to gut it. It wasn't a glamorous process but it was food and that's all that mattered. Cooking it in strips above the fire on a stone slab she ate and then washed her hands off before putting her boots back on and pulling her cloak over her as she lent against a boulder. Closing her eyes, but still very alert, Kristen fell asleep.

Kristen didn't dream of much as she slept, just foggy bits here and there. She awoke however to the smells of a long burnt out fire and the promise of a new day hung in the air. She stretched and yawned and then looked about. Gathering her things she quickly strapped them to her and then kicked dirt over her fire pit trying to erase as much evidence of her being there as possible.

Then with a sense of determination she headed off along the river bank, hopping over rocks and branches that were in her way, the forest from behind looking as if it was swallowing her whole.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another part of the forest a lone Telmarine Prince had woken from the worse slumber of his life. His head was throbbing and he was in a small strange place lying on something rather uncomfortable. He looked about, blinking a few times before swiping the bandages off his head.<p>

This young man, was about the age of nineteen with a head of brunet hair and dark chocolate eyes with perfect tan skin. This young man's name was Caspian the Tenth and he was on the run now from the place he had called home for the longest time.

He heard voices down a small stairway and got to his feet as he crept over to the wall.

"Ugh this bread is so stale." Nikabrik, a black dwarf said as he started to chew on some bread on the table.

"I'll just go get him some soup then." Trufflehunter then made his way to the kitchen as he was ladling soup into a small bowl.

"You said we were gonna get rid of him?" Nikabrik gestured towards the stairwell and Trufflehunter sighed in frustration at his friends ignorance.

"I said I was _going to take care_ of him."

"Well I don't think I hit him hard enough." Nikabrik took some of the stale bread and chewed on it once more as he then took his cup and took a sip of whatever drink he was drinking.

"Nikabrik he's just a boy!"

"He's a Telmaren soldier not some lost puppy!" Nikabrik growled.

"We can't kill him now, I just bandaged his head, it would be like murdering a guest!"

"And how do you think they're treating their guest?"

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing, it's not the boys fault."

At that Caspian took his chance seeing the door and trying to make way for it but Nikabrik was quick as he took his sword and swiped it at Caspian whom, out of instinct, took up the fireplace poker and started wielding it around blocking off the dwarfs advances.

"I told you we should have killed him!" Nikabrik growled.

"You know why we can't!" Trufflehunter retorted as he looked about ready to stamp his little badger feet onto the rug he was standing on.

"If we're taking a vote, I'm with him." Caspian said as he looked to Trufflehunter and then back to Nikabrik as he fended him off again.

"We can't let him go! He's seen us!"

"Enough Nikabrik or do I have to sit on your head again!" Trufflehunter threatened and Nikabrik made a more than unsavory expression as he backed off lowering his blade. "And you, look what you made me do! I spent half a morning on that soup!"

"What are you?" Caspian asked as he stared at the badger strangely and Trufflehunter scoffed as he picked up the dropped bowl and waddled over to the kitchen where he began to ladle more soup into it.

"That's funny, you think you'd know a badger when you saw one."

"No I mean, you're Narnians."

"So?" Nikabrik eyed him and Caspian lowered his weapon slightly.

"You're supposed to be extinct."

"Sorry to disappoint." Nikabrik then settled his sword on the table as he hopped back up in his chair. Trufflehunter came back over as he settled the soup on the table and gestured to it.

"There you go, still hot."

"What are we a boarding house for Telmarine Soldiers!" the dwarf asked angrily as he glared at his friend and Caspian stood up straighter and more proudly. He wouldn't be mistake for some soldier, even if he was on the run from his home.

"I'm no soldier. I'm Prince Caspian!" he declared.

"What are you doing out here?" Nikabrik asked.

"Running away." he said defeated as Caspian walked back to the fire and gently placed the poker back on it's stand. He looked into the fire as he thought, the realization that just a few hours ago he had narrowly escaped death. "My uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own."

"Well that changes things." Trufflehunter said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it means we don't have to kill you ourselves." the dwarf smarted and Caspian turned looking at him and nodding. Spotting his things that looked very out of place in such a small setting, he walked over to his armored vest and started to put it on over his shirt.

"You're right." he stated.

"Where are you going?"

"My uncle wont stop until I am dead."

"But you can't leave!" Trufflehunter put out one small paw as if to stop the Prince from leaving. "You're meant to save us. Don't you know what this is?"

Until now, Caspian had not noticed that Queen Susan's horn was settled on the table in front of Trufflehunter as the badger now held it in his small paws.

"It's a horn." he said as he strapped his sword to him and his cloak.

"It's not just some horn boy. It's the horn of Queen Susan. It was saved from her things at Cair Paravel and was supposed to be taken to the Lantern Waste and buried at the base of the lamp post, but I see that the Telmarines got their hands on it as well...like everything else." Nikabrik scowled.

"I don't see it's importance."

"Legends say that one who blows the horn will call the Kings and Queens back from their age and into ours." Trufflehunter said wisely. "At least, that's what Lady Kristen prophesied and her word back then was as good as Aslan's."

"The elven maiden that lived with the Kings and Queens?" Caspian asked now intrigued. He had heard stories about the Kings and Queens, but his Professor seemed to almost hold this legendary White Lady in reverence. As if she were as sacred as the Great Lion himself.

"Hardly and elf boy. She was a human warrior from the lands of Auburn and was taken into the castle after a journey had left her ill." Nikabrik filled in. "The Kings and Queens had become so taken with her that she remained and even caught the fancy of the Kings themselves. She was beautiful and a force to be reckoned with and very real."

"Yes, power fell to her after the disappearance of the Kings and Queens, and then she herself went missing soon after. Not shortly after she was gone, that the Telmarine's invaded and Cair Paravel was without true leadership. It held for thirteen days before falling."

Caspian took the information in and then looked down sadly at the Narnians.

"I have to go, but I give you my word I will not let anyone know you are here. Goodbye, and thank you for you're assistance. I appreciate it far more than I can convey."

And with that Caspian turned, opened the little small door and crawled out into the forest he had been knocked out hours earlier. He sighed looking about and spotting the trail he had been on the night before and started off, the sun already brightly ahead of him.


	4. Chapter 3: Sacred

**Chapter Three: Sacred**

It had been two days now on foot that Kristen had traveled and not seen any other creature besides herself. She had followed the river till she was where she thought the River Rush was, but only found it to be a giant gorge with a small stream running through it. She looked down at it, realizing that she might have been mistaken in her time away. Only hundreds of years could make a gorge that large. This only increased her sadness as she headed eastwards towards the Dancing Lawns. It was a place where the trees had been most alive and well during her time here in Narnia.

If anything she could find better food and hopefully she would happen upon the Narnian's. If there were any Narnian's left to find that it. Kristen stopped for a break, her trail running alongside the gorge. She lent against a tree and pulled an apple from her bag as she began to eat it, savoring the last bits of food she had on her. After finishing her snack she looked at the core and then took her foot digging it into the earth creating a sizable hole before dropping the apple core into it. Burying it again she took some of her water from her water bladder and poured a few mouthfuls onto the spot she had buried her apple.

"Maybe you'll grow to be a apple tree one day. Maybe one day you'll be the apple tree that talks."

She sighed taking a gulp of water and looked up only to choke slightly on her refreshment as her eyes must have mistaken her.

She swore she saw a lion walking on the other side of the gorge. And the only lion she knew to walk plainly as such was Aslan.

"Aslan!" she tried calling out but the lion dissipated as she blinked. She must have been so hopeful for a sign that her mind had been playing tricks on her. She continued on, trudging along hoping and praying that she would run into someone soon. She didn't know how soon however that would be.

Kristen made it to the Dancing Lawns in a few short hours and stopped to rest in a clearing. She began to take her shoes off to give them some relief when she heard the shouts of humans in the distance. Her head whipped to the side as she hastily put her shoe back on and ran towards the commotion.

In the process of running she had strung her bow and knocked an arrow and was holding it up ready to shoot down anyone that came at her. There were at least ten soldiers, armored fully, searching for something or more pointedly someone. Kristen spotted a man, in the company of a dwarf and a badger. And in that badgers hands was Susan's Horn.

Kristen didn't think as she shot her arrow and it went flying past the handsome man and into the eye socket of the nearest soldier, striking him dead. Crossbows were aimed but Kristen knocked her bow faster than arrows were being shot at her and soon only two remained. But they dropped quickly and Kristen watched the last one hacking away at the ground below him before he too fell. Darting out of the brush came a mouse, brandishing a sword. He wore a red feather on a shiny golden loop that seemed to stay around his right ear.

"Say your last words carefully, Telmarine!" he said as he knocked the young man to the ground and pointed his sword at him. He shifted on the man's chest, bearing down on him for being such a small animal.

"You are a mouse." he said.

"Yes, how original. Now pick up your sword, I will not fight an unarmed man."

"Reepicheep! Stay your blade!" the badger called.

"Trufflehunter! I trust you have an explanation for this untimely interruption."

"He doesn't. Go ahead." the dwarf grumbled as he looked at Caspian.

"He, blew the horn!"

"Then I believe that horn belongs to me." Kristen said as she stepped forward. All eyes turned to her and the mouse removed himself from the man he had pinned and gazed up at Kristen for a moment. Though her face was obscured by her traveling cloak his small black eyes widened and he then dropped into a bow.

"Milady." he said in awe and Kristen held her hand up not wanting him to bow. "I am Reepicheep, a noble soldier of Narnia. I am graced to be in your presence."

"Who are you?" the dwarf asked and Kristen pulled back her hood to reveal her face.

"I'm a damn good shot, for saving your ass. That's what." she retorted. Caspian got to his feet quickly as he gazed upon this woman. He had seen pictures of her in his professors old books but, the descriptions always pictured her as a pale woman with dark reddish brown hair. This woman was lean and olive complected with beautiful long golden hair.

"A-are you, Lady Kristen?" he asked and Kristen looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, I am."

"But you...you're young?"

"Am I supposed to be old?"

"Well, yes."

"What's going on here? I only came back a few days ago to find Cair in ruins. I would like some explination...Telmarines?"

"Milady it has been thirteen-hundred years since the day Cair fell." Reepicheep said sadly. "Since Narnia has been under the rule of the Telmarines."

"And this here is their estranged Prince." Nikabrik pointed at Caspian.

"Prince?" Kristen's gaze was back at Caspian. "A name then...your majesty?"

"Caspian, the Tenth."

"Kristen de Wilde. You may call me Kristen, no lady...obviously. I take it you blew the horn."

"I did."

"Then let him bring it forth." a commanding and deep voice said and all turned to see a large centaur standing atop a ridge. Behind him were others and soon satyrs, minotaurs, nymphs, fauns, dwarfs...they all started to emerge.

"Narnians." Kristen smiled looking about.

The centaur hopped down from the ledge gracefully for his large form and walked slowly up to Kristen. He looked upon her and then bowed.

"Lady Kristen, your return has been written in the stars. We are honored you are here with us. I am Glenstorm, leader of my herd and an authority to the remaining Narnian's in this wood. Come with us, we will provide you with safety."

"I thank you." Kristen nodded and she looked over to see Trufflehunter being helped up by the dwarf.

She bowed her head respectfully to Glenstorm and then walked passed Caspian and bent down picking the badger up easily as she settled him against her shoulder. Kristen shoved the horn into Caspian's hand as she carried the injured badger that had an arrow pointing out of his leg.

"You will need to be strong, Prince, and explain yourself to these people. Their ears will not listen at first but keep talking and they will...and please talk with your heart." she said.

The words weren't from herself but rather words that were from a place deep inside of her. A place that she shared close with Aslan.

They traveled inward of the Dancing Lawns to a large tree covered clearing. It looked up kept, as if it were a sacred place of meetings. The Narnian's gathered and Nikabrik shoved Caspian into the center and the Prince looked around at all of them unsure.

Kristen paid no mind as she settled Trufflehunter down next to her and took a salve out of her bag. She had made it along her journey from herbs she had dug up and crushed together. Taking a strip of cloth from her quiver that she used to wrap her arrows she tore a piece off and wrapped it around the base of the arrow that stuck from the badgers leg.

"It'll hurt, noble badger."

"I am ready." he said his little eyes wincing as Kristen snapped the end off and then pulled it out. He let out a small cry and she smiled at his bravery. Taking the cloth she dampened it with water and began to clean it out and apply salve it it. "It already feels better. Thank you milady, you are most kind."

"I am always there for a badger in need." she said and looked back to Caspian who was now defending his honor and title.

"Outside these woods I'm a Prince!" he said strongly. "The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine, help me take it back, and I can bring peace between us."

"Why would we want you as our King!" Nikabrik pointed at him.

Caspian looked lost and Kristen looked at him, sensing his urgency as well as his good intentions. He was barely a man, and thrust from his world into one he thought was a fairy tale. And now, it was hard when she could see the doubt he felt in his self as he wore it on his sleeve. He held the horn in his hand looking at it and Kristen rose from her spot. She unclasped her cloak and settled it over Trufflehunter who held it against him and nodded to her.

"Narnians." Kristen's voice said as she stepped up next to Caspian. There were murmurs and whispers around her as they talked amongst themselves staring at the beauty that was she. "We are all tired. We are all lost. But we cannot lose faith that things will be better. I never thought I'd see Narnia again, and here I am, and here all of you are. The time is now to choose the fate of our worlds together. We can stand by and bicker with one another, or we can band together and fight. I was never one to lead, but I will stand by this young man and what he believes in. He is putting his faith in you, and we must do our part not to let him down. It was Aslan's will that brought us all together. Never forget the deep magic that runs in our veins that created us and has kept us all going. Including myself."

"You will stand by this...murderer?" Nikabrik spat and Kristen rounded on him her sea colored eyes blazing.

"Murder? The only murder I see is this Prince's chances. Now silence your tongue dwarf, or I'll do it for you. You're not helping, you're starting more trouble than I care to admit."

"Yes, enough Nikabrik." Trufflehunter said sternly. "You forget who you are speaking to. This is the great Kristen de Wilde. General of the Narnian armies, the White Lady of Cair! Such disrespect."

"She left us as well."

"And for that I am sorry. I didn't intend to leave...but by Aslan's will I was sent back to my world. Trust me...if it was up to me I would have stayed and fought. But his plan has me here and now, so let us utilize these moments and not waste them."

"Yes the time is ripe. My sons and I offer you our swords." Glenstorm said as he held his sword up and Kristen unsheathed hers as she held hers up.

"As do I."

"And we shall as well." the fauns agreed. And one by one the Narnian's offered their allegiance to Caspian.

"Then we will need enough weapons for an army. We have little time." Caspian said.

"I saw a station at Beruna. I got around them okay by following the gorge but they have enough armor and weapons for a few regiments of soldiers. We can hit them there in the dead of night and spare lives along the way."

"Where will we take these weapons?" Caspian asked and Glenstorm was the one who answered.

"A sacred place. One that has been a place of gathering for many hundreds of years. Aslan's How. And within it, the Stone Table."

"Thee Stone Table?" Kristen asked and he nodded. "Well let's get going shall we? We have work to do."

Caspian and Kristen were led through the night along long weaving paths through the forest. The myriad of Narnian's escorted them, and the both of them walking along in a sort of silence. They walked through the forest side by side, and Caspian stole glances at her from time to time. Here she was, the legend in the flesh and so many questions ran through his mind.

"Need to ask me something, your majesty?" she smirked as her eyes flit to him in an instant and he felt embarrassed as he looked away.

"No. Well...yes."

"What is it?"

"I just, wanted to ask where you went? When you left that is?"

"Home. To my parents in my world, and my life there. It is an ordinary and very plain life."

"You...don't like it there?"

"No not really. I love my parents, and would feel happier if they could see Narnia with me, but, I'm here by myself and they can't come along. I grew up here once, and I was okay. As much as my parents mean to me, I didn't need them to grow up and be happy. I had Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund for that. What about you...parents?"

"Both dead. My mother died of an illness when I was six, and my father in his sleep when I was thirteen."

"Oh, forgive me...I didn't–,"

"Know. Yes, it's alright. It doesn't pain me to talk about them anymore."

"Still, that's tragic. So was it just your parents or do you have any relatives?"

"My uncle." Caspian said his voice thickening and his eyes darkening. Kristen was surprised to see that he wore his emotions so easily and that they were so readable. "He produced an heir by my Aunt, and he has been setting out to kill me to take over the throne. I suspect the same had gone for my father..."

"He sounds like a really messed up person." Kristen scoffed and he nodded.

"You have no idea."

"Well, then, I guess we just can't lose." she grinned at him but then it faltered as she stopped looking straight ahead of her in almost awe. Through the darkness of the night, a plane sat before them. Long grass sashayed in the breeze and in the distance a large stone structure sat awaiting them. Kristen took a step forward and Caspian followed her as they made way to the How.

Upon reaching it they were greeted by even more Narnian's that had been sent message to meet. They all bowed upon seeing Kristen and looked upon Caspian with doubt. They doubted this new reign and this new idea that they could somehow make a stand with a Telmarine leading them.

"This place." Kristen said in awe as she looked about. "It's wonderful."

"You've seen nothing yet, milady." Trufflehunter said as he motioned her along to follow. Kristen looked back at Caspian and nodded her head for him to come along and he once again followed her and Trufflehunter down a long narrow passageway. It was hardly lit, so Kristen stopped in the dark.

"Hold on a second." Kristen said softly. "It might take me a moment, I haven't used in a long time."

"Used what?" Caspian whispered and suddenly he flinched backwards as the spark of a fire erupted. But what really made him stare in awe was that it was not lit by a torch, but it merely sat in the palm of Kristen's hand and crackled merrily. "How are you doing that?"

"Magic." she said simply and with a knowing grin. She walked forward, extending her hand out as it illuminated the passageway but stopped again as she looked up at the walls.

"These, are depictions of the Kings and Queens of old and parts of the story that were deemed important. It was during a time of great distressed and written words wouldn't have meant much." Trufflehunter said gazing up at Kristen. "But we badgers remember well, the stories of old."

"They look so young." Kristen commented as she gazed upon the Pevensie's before the four throne's of Cair Paravel. "Lucy especially...she's so small."

"That is because it was when the prophecy was fulfilled. It was six years to the day that you, Lady Kristen came to Narnia." Trufflehunter continued as he walked over to another portion of the wall and gestured his paw up at it. "And here you are."

Kristen gazed upon herself carved and painted into the wall. She was sitting comfortably astride Adarang, her horse that she missed so much. It had been a gift from Eomer and Eowyn and one that she treasured. She remembered going on long rides with that steed and it had proven to be quite the war horse in the Battle of Archenland. Herself however in this painting was depicted as this fiery brunet and here she was standing with golden locks. She reached out and gently ran her fingers over the painting and bent forward a bit looking into her eyes. The other carvings didn't have eyes...but hers did. And upon further inspection she saw aquamarine precious stones set into them. Someone most certainly went to great lengths to remember what color her eyes were.

"I remember those days." Kristen whispered. "I would go riding in the forest with Adarang. We would just ride for hours, not a problem in the world because the world was safe. I never imagined I'd have to fight for it again."

"There is more to see. Come along" Trufflehunter urged as he led them further into the tunnel and soon they were stepping into a pitch black, large space. "There is a trough to your right, milady, it will light and you will get to see the magnificence for yourself."

Kristen nodded but them took a deep breath in.

"Or I can light it from here." and she crushed the flame out in her hand and suddenly the whole room lit up as the trough circling the room came aflame. The large cylinder room shone bright, illuminating larger carved reliefs. One in particular caught Kristen's eye and she stepped down onto the floor and gazed up at it from over the Stone Table. "I know this place."

"You do milady?" Trufflehunter asked as he gazed up at her confused expression.

"I saw it a dream. I was standing here...with a man."

"Prince Caspian milady?"

"No, it was the man who saved my life. But he isn't here. But this place...it's very...sacred. I feel it."

"Your majesties." a voice said behind them and both Caspian and Kristen turned to be met by a faun. He was a grey faun and from the looks of it seen a lot of trifles and war. "My name is Lorn and Glenstorm has asked me to inform you that a small regiment of soldiers are prepped to make way to Beruna, but asks if we could push it to tomorrow night."

"Whatever Lord Glenstorm wishes I'm sure would be in the best interest for the both of us. We most certainly agree." Kristen said and bowed her head and Lorn nodded as he bowed again and turned and walked out. "Guess we're just going to have to enjoy the luxury of exploring this place a bit hm." she walked towards the exit and suddenly the room ceased to light, the flames flickering to a slow dull ember.


	5. Chapter 4: By Happenstance

A/N: **WOAH!** I have not updated in foreverrrrrrr. I am **so** sorry. I hope you all forgive me, I've just been out of the loop for a while and my desktop crashed and my word, it took forever to get another computer. I thought I lost this story, then magically as if the leprachauns knew they helped me find my flash drive and waddya know...BAM Wilde Wars is saved on and it and I thanked the good lord that it was not lost. So I'm gonna post a butt-ton more just so you all can get caught up. Love you all. Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: By Happenstance<strong>

When sunrise overtook the skies the next day, it left Kristen and Caspian room to explore. They walked the long pillared caves of the How and inspected every small notch an crevasse, getting to know the feel of the place they were going to spend the majority of their time in. It gave them a chance to talk, and really get to know one another. Just the simple things, like favorite color, favorite types of food, and on more than one occasion Kirsten had to explain to him what fast food was in her world. Right now, they were sitting on the ground in the large ruins stone courtyard. Kristen was lying on her back staring at the clouds and Caspian beside her picking at a blade of grass in thought.

"Do you believe everything truly happens for a reason?" he asked and Kristen flit her eyes to him, gazing at the young Prince who's brooding was quite the quality. He thought a lot on things, and though he seemed like the rash type, he really was thoughtful and logical.

"Well, I used to not think that way. But now I do."

"What changed it for you?"

"Well...I came here. I wondered for the first few days that I ever entered into Narnia, what I had done to be sent here away from all that I knew. I was a stranger, with no home, no money, no means, and the Kings and Queens took me in and cared for me. I made friends for the first time in my life. And slowly, I learned how to stand up for myself, learn to open my heart to fall in love, fight for what I believed in...and all those thing I listed, in my world I would have never learned them. So yes, I believe everything _now,_ happens for a reason because without these odd occurrences' and options we would never grow or learn anything in life."

"Even the death of my parents?"

"Yes, even that unfortunately. But, if it not for them, then you wouldn't be asking these questions. You wouldn't have run from your home, or met me, or the Narnian's. You would be stuck living and not knowing. And I know you're glad to know we exist, that it isn't just some offhand fairytale."

"And, what about you? Do you think you'll go home when this is over?"

"I don't know. I think, if I go back, I won't live very long." Kristen sat up slowly as she bit her lip in thought. "I left injured and near the brink of death. Who knows what will happen if I cross back into my age."

"I am glad you're here though. I don't have many to talk to my own age about these things. I usually just keep it bottled up inside."

"You don't have to. Not with me. I don't judge...at least not too harshly." she joked as she nudged his side and he smiled a bit and nodded.

"Good to know."

They were silent for the remainder of their relaxation and even until it was night and they traveled to Beruna. The only sounds came from the occasional snap of a twig under a hoof or foot, but all in all they moved like the darkness. They sank to their knees, overlooking some of the cut down trees that had been stacked near the river's edge.

"Shh... I can hear some of the soldiers walking around." Kristen whispered to the company.

"But, I hear nothing." Caspian said quietly.

"You don't have my ears." she mused and then looked back to Glenstorm. The centaur nodded and took some of his company as they spread out along the forest line and ducked down waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Caspian and Kristen had been paired together naturally and they sat against a large tree side by side in silence. Caspian wanted to talk more with this interesting woman but, knew that it would be dangerous so he saved his thoughts and questions for another time.

When the moon rose at its peak, Kristen led Caspian out of their spot and swiftly made her way into the slumbering encampment. They met up with the others, carefully unloading cart after cart of weapons and sending them into the forest pair by pair till ten wagons were empty. Caspian took a dagger from his belt and flipped down the back of the wagon and began to quickly carve something into it. Kristen watched him carve a message, one intended for his Uncle.

"Nice, now come on. You're no good to us captured and dead." she whispered.

He nodded, sheathing his dagger and the two made their way back into the forest, the shroud of night protecting them.

They were all on a high of this small victory as they walked through the night in the direction of Aslan's How.

They walked well until first light and Kristen took the sack of armor Caspian was carrying to relieve him and give him some reprieve since he was slowing down some.

"Thank you." he said softly to her and she nodded. "You're a lot stronger than you look."

"Yes. Blame the Just King for that. He taught me everything I needed to know about combat. The result is more muscle than I really care for."

"Tell me, do you think they were called as well?"

"Yes, they shouldn't be too far actually. I found traces of them in the ruins of Cair Paravel. But, they will show up when the time is right."

"You're so much better at this than I am." he said finally and Kristen looked at him confused and he caught her expression and sighed. "I mean, with leading people. You know just what to say, and it's so inspiring."

"Well, I led armies, but in the end however it wasn't my ultimate decision. I was under the command of Kings and Queens. You're a Prince, you outrank me." she smiled and then reached over placing her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll help you with whatever you need. You have a friend in me, Caspian."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

Then, a friendship was formed that would prove beneficial years down the road when they needed each other the most. They stopped for a small break, Kristen never stopping to sit and Caspian noticed how alert she was. Her eyes were always darting from tree to tree, and her posture was commanding and poised.

"We should get moving." she said as the morning light was coming up higher.

Caspian agreed as he relieved the rest of the weapons now to Glenstorm who took the lead ahead. Caspian and Kristen walked next to a few Minotaur's and were nearing close to the edge of the Dancing Lawns when Kristen tensed and stopped Caspian by grabbing onto his arm.

"Kristen?" he asked and she placed her finger to her lips hushing him. He watched her close her eyes, her body completely still and her eyes then darted over a hill as if awaiting something to cross over it.

Still silently she grabbed his hand and pulled him around a few bushes and trees and unsheathed her sword, so Caspian sensing danger from her unsheathed his as well. Someone was coming over the ridge now and he could hear them as well. He tensed his grip on his sword and poised himself to strike. And when he did he found himself locked in a battle with a young man around his age. He was good, his blade quick and sharp as it jabbed at him disarming him. The blonde boy swung again and this time he ducked, making it lodge itself in the tree behind him. Caspian kicked his opponent in the chest, forcing him back to the ground and turned trying to pull the sword out of the thick trunk.

Kristen didn't think as she sprang forward as the young man scrambled to get a large rock into his hands but the tip of her blade was already to his throat.

"No stop!" came a small cry and Kristen never took her eyes off of this newcomer. Those beautiful sky blue eyes, blonde hair and a handsome youthful face. Though he was much younger than she remembered she could never mistake that face anywhere.

"Peter?" she whispered and he looked up at her curiously and then he swallowed hard and his eyes widened.

"Kris?"

She removed her blade from him and sheathed it quickly before extending her hand to him and hauling him to his feet. Her heart accelerated being so close to him again. She felt this time as if she were dreaming that seeing Peter again wasn't real. But here he was, a bright eyed seventeen year old boy, just turning into a man. He was still handsome however young he was now.

"Peter!" came another cry and both turned to see Susan and Edmund running up the ridge and standing next to Lucy.

"Lucy!" Kristen all but shrieked as she ran for the young girl and dove down sweeping her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you too." Lucy said unsure and when Kristen pulled away, the young girl got a look at her. Lucy grinned and grabbed back onto Kristen hugging her with equal vigor. "Oh Kristen! You came back too!"

"You came back blonde?" Edmund enquired and Kristen let Lucy go and hugged him next, and then moved onto Susan. The girls shared a very long hug, as they giggled and Susan ran her fingers through Kristen's locks.

"It's very beautiful, it suits you well." Susan complimented.

Someone then cleared their throat and Kristen looked back to Peter and smiled as she walked back towards him.

"I see how it is. Everyone else gets a better warm welcome, and I get a sword to my neck."

"Oh Peter...I'm sorry." she stepped forward, intending to give him a hug, but he swept down and pulled her into a kiss. When they parted Kristen looked a little surprised but none the less, appreciative. "Hm."

"Uhm." Caspian said as he looked between the two and Kristen looked to him and then shook her head as if shaking away her present thoughts to get back to more pressing matters.

"Oh, sorry. This is Prince Caspian." Kristen gestured to him.

"And you're...High King Peter?" Caspian asked and Peter nodded.

"Yes, High King Peter, the Magnificent."

"Well yes, but I thought you'd be older."

"Well if you like...we can come back in a few years?" Peter said as he made to walk away but Caspian flinched forward holding his hand out.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just, you aren't quite what I was expecting."

"Neither are you." Edmund stated as he glanced up at a Minotaur. But Reepicheep had doubled back having heard the commotion and came to the scene.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes, your majesty." the small mouse said.

"Oh my gosh he is so cute." Lucy whispered to Susan and Reepicheep whirled about, drawing his sword and brandishing it as if to strike the next person he saw.

"Who said that!"

"I'm sorry." Lucy said cutely as she tucked her hands behind her back and gazed down at the mouse apologetically.

"It's quite alright your majesty." Reepicheep said as he felt guilty seeing the sad expression of the youngest Queen. "But, courageous or courteous might better befit, a knight of Narnia."

"Or_, He Who Never Shuts Up_." Kristen mumbled.

"I heard that." he said peering up at Kristen.

"I mean no harm by it, noble mouse." she cheeked and with a grin she looked back at Peter. "We've been gathering the Narnians and mobilizing to prep the army. We thought we'd get a head start, since we didn't know when you'd be showing up."

"Eagerly awaiting your arrival as well." Reepicheep added.

"Good, we're going to need everyone we can get."

"Well...you'll probably be wanting your sword back." Caspian said as he held the now dislodged sword out for Peter.

Peter and he shared a look, one that Kristen caught easily. Peter took the sword and sheathed it and with the shake of his head, like Caspian was a child, walked away.

Kristen stared at his back and then looked at Caspian. She walked over to his fallen sword and picked it up before graciously handing it to him. She pat his back and he nodded to her as he followed after Peter. Kristen walked over to Lucy and bent down picking her up easily and the young Queen laughed, happy to be reunited with her best friend.

"You're so small, Lu. I remember you were eighteen when we left."

"I was much younger when I went back. Imagine how I felt." she said wisely and Kristen nodded.

"I was nineteen again. It was strange. I felt weird in my own body."

"Me too." Susan agreed.

"I will third that." Edmund stated and Kristen grinned over at him. He looked the most different. She had remembered seeing him as a man, not a young boy of thirteen.

"Holy hell you are the most different Ed."

"Ugh, don't remind me." he grumbled.

This earned a hearty laugh from the people that had been a family for most of their young life and Caspian felt like he was intruding on the moment. But he looked at them, and found there was no purer happiness than when these people were together. Such a simple thing, and yet it meant the world to all of them that they were now with one another.

Caspian didn't miss Kristen's hand attached to Peter's or the way that they looked at one another. And he was reminded of his parents and longed for the affection these two shared, and so his chocolate eyes turned to Susan and he knew he had never met a lovelier creature.


	6. Chapter 5: Magic

A/N: I apologize in advance that this chapter is quite short. Hold in there mates, it'll get better.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Magic<strong>

They arrived at the How, greeted by Narnian's far and wide that had convened upon hearing the return of their old monarchy and accompanying them a Telmarine Prince who won their allegiance. They walked into what was a cloud of disorganization but that would soon be quickly corrected with some of the greatest military minds in the history of this world.

Susan had already set to exploring as she took a torch and headed down a hallway, but returned moments later looking at her siblings.

"Peter you've got to see this." she uttered.

Peter taking charge, briskly walked towards his sister and followed her down the hall. Kristen, Edmund, Lucy and Caspian too followed after and Kristen smiled as she simply sat back and watched her friends stare at portraits of themselves.

"It's us." Lucy said as she stared at the little painting of her.

"Look, Kristen it's you too." Edmund pointed to the painting of Kristen and she nodded.

"I know, it's strange isn't it."

"They even got your eyes right." Edmund turned looking back at her and Kristen laughed and pointed down the hallway.

"What is this place?" she heard Lucy whisper.

"You don't know?" Caspian asked and light slowly began to flood behind her.

Peter taking the torch gently from Susan started off down the hallway after Caspian first and soon everyone was piling into a large dark room. Caspian, seeing the trough, lit it and soon the fire was spreading like it did before, illuminating the reliefs and stone table for them to see.

Lucy stepped forward in awe, staring at the relief of Aslan. Her gaze was an innocent thoughtful kind as she merely tilted her head slightly to the side before looking back at her older brother.

"I think he's waiting for us."

"No, I think it's up to us now." he replied.

"Kristen?" Edmund asked and everyone now looked to Kristen who was walking up the steps, standing in between the two largest stone pillars and staring up at Aslan.

"They tell a story." she said carefully. "They tell the story of this world."

Kristen walked up the the relief, closer to the fire, and reached her hand out. The flames did not burn her as it would any other and her fingertips felt the stone and suddenly a roar filled the room almost deafening them. The relief began to move, much like the statue back in Kristen's world. But it looked down at her and then the walls began to rotate making the other relief's move too.

"What's happening?" Lucy gasped and Kristen stepped back and watched before closing her eyes and suddenly it stopped. "Kristen?"

"I-I need some air." she said as she stepped down and walked briskly around the stone table and back down the hallway.

She strode past many as she walked out of the How entrance and into a sunset filled field. Her heart was beating fast as she looked out at the lush green before her, and she clenched her hands and folded her arms shivering. The magic in that room was thick and coarse, as if it had been waiting a long time for someone who knew it's purpose to set it in motion. She saw the entire story, from creation, to the bringing of the White Witch into Narnia, from the Pevensie's first setting foot on these lands...Kristen had seen everything.

"You alright?" a voice said behind her and Kristen turned around to see Edmund.

"Yeah."

"You freaked us all out in there, especially Lucy."

"What did _you_ see exactly?"

"We just saw the lion move and then it was like the lights in the room had gone out. Then when it came back you ran from the room like you had seen a ghost."

"So you didn't see...what I saw?"

"Unless that was a stone carving coming to life, and then the lights going out then...I assume, not?" he looked at her curiously.

"I don't know." Kristen shook her head. "The magic in that place...it's thick. It's like you can cut it with a knife."

"Well, maybe it's a good thing you're the only one sensitive to it." he said thoughtfully. "At any rate, I know it will come in handy."

"I just can't...never mind. Weird things always happen around me here...I have to get used to it."

"Come on, they're giving us quarters to sleep in. Just some empty caverns. Best catch up or you won't get one." he said turning around and gesturing her to follow. Kristen sighed and then smiled at Edmund's retreating form before catching up to him.

As they entered the How again Trufflehunter came up and bowed to them before looking up at them.

"Lady Kristen, Your Majesty, we have rooms for the both of you. Come along, I'll show you."

They followed the badger as he waddled along down another narrow hallway and then it opened up into a magnificent hall with pillars.

"It reminds me of the dwarf kingdoms. The miners." Kristen said in awe. "I've only seen pictures but, close enough."

"Dwarfs and Narnian's alike, milady help build this place. A sacred place to store the Stone Table." Trufflehunter said as he turned down between a section of pillars and through an archway. They were greeted with a hallway that had a honeycomb-like feel with arches in the walls with thick drapes hanging over them. "Ah, this is your room Lady Kristen."

Trufflehunter gestured to one and Kristen nodded and looked at Edmund.

"And this is for you sire." Trufflehunter said to the one next to it. "I bid you a comfortable sleep and a good night."

And then Trufflehunter left them alone.

"Wanna come in?" Edmund asked nodding to his room as he leant against the wall and Kristen grinned leaning against the wall too, in mimic to his posture.

"I don't know, would that be scandalous?"

"Very."

"Okay." she said brightly as she brushed past him and Edmund chuckled as he turned following her in. It was nothing extravagant on the inside, but a make shift bed had been made and a trunk sat in the corner. The bed was made of straw and had pelts and blankets holding it together. It looked comfy, at least, enough for what it was. "It's fit for a King, I must say."

Edmund rolled his eyes and took off his sword at his side and walked over settling it on his only table he had. He turned leaning against it and looked at this girl that had changed his world in many ways. He took her in, looking at her really well for the first time in a long time. Her hair was the biggest difference, and though he didn't not like it, he rather liked those rich auburn locks of hers that seemed to suit her well. The blonde however made her features more pointed and striking and her resemblance to an elf now was almost identical. If her ears only had a slight point to them.

"You look very different." he commented and Kristen reached up and felt her ponytail.

"I turned twenty." she said casually. "You, actually look the most different. How old are you now?"

"Fourteen." he said. "I'm just rather tall for my age."

Kristen could tell he didn't like the fact he was now much younger than her because he looked down at his boots as he said it. Kristen shook her head and walked up to him as she took off her belt and quiver of arrows and sat them by his sword. She hopped up on the table and sat next to him, nudging him gently with her elbow.

"You are still a forty-two to my forty-six, after our fight we kind of stopped keeping count." she said and he looked at her and nodded and then smiled gently after a moment.

"Yeah." he mused. "Well, I'll never catch up now."

"It's Narnia, not our world. The rules are different. Peter is a lot younger too mind you."

"Seventeen is still closer to your age than fourteen."

"I still love you the same, so it makes no difference to me."

"You shouldn't–,"

"Ed have you seen..." Peter came striding into the room, and stopped as he stared between Kristen and Edmund talking alone in his quarters. "Well...there she is."

"Looking for me?" Kristen asked with a raised brow and Peter nodded and then looked at Edmund expectantly. Edmund frowned and then stood straight as he strode past Peter.

"Come off it." he mumbled and then was gone.

"What was that about?" Kristen asked as she slid off the table and looked at Peter accusingly and he just shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Didn't sound or look like nothing."

"It's not anything you need to worry about. Come on, let's go, somewhere private." he said pulling her into him and she shook her head and pushed him away.

"Oh no...you're going to your room and I'm going to mine." she gathered her weapons and started out the doorway and went into hers. It was set up the same, except a screen had been put up for changing privacy. Peter had followed her as he watched her settle her things and start taking clothes packed down into the quiver, out, and fold them neatly. "Peter, you weren't invited in."

"That never used to matter."

"During the _day._" she turned, looking at him seriously and he sighed.

"Kris. I just want a moment alone with you."

"We are alone and it has been a moment."

"Why are you being so bloody difficult?"

"Oh so I'm difficult now."

Peter was becoming increasingly frustrated that he just strode up to her and took her face in his hands and kissed her. She went stiff, at first, but slowly responded to it out of reflex. When he pulled away she took a slow shaky breath and opened her eyes and looked up at him. Pulling his hands down away from her face she gently pressed her lips once more to his.

"Go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We have an army to train."

"Kris–," he began but she placed a finger on his lips.

"Please. Just do as I ask, don't fight me on it. We'll have plenty of time to catch up...in the morning. Do you not understand how much I just want to sleep on that bed after sleeping upright against trees for the past couple days? Go...go."

He turned about walking towards the door, but not before giving her one last look and then he was gone. Kristen sighed and walked over, flopping face down on her bed before instantaneously falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Training Day

**Chapter Six: Training Day**

Kristen awoke very calmly the following morning. Her eyes opened, the smells of rock and earth filling her nose with the sweet musty scent of hay. She rolled over onto her side and looked about the room, taking it in. She was really back, and it had finally settled all the way to her stomach. She actually smiled, before pulling the blankets off and sitting up. Standing, Kristen walked over to her clothes she had lain out the night before and walked behind the changing screen and proceeded to undress.

She had just gotten her clothes off when the cloth in the archway pulled back.

"Milady?" a meek voice asked and Kristen recognized it to be Caspian's.

"Enter." Kristen said and footsteps fell.

"My deepest apologies!" Caspian gasped and Kristen poked her head around the screen to see Caspian with his back turned and rigid.

"For what?"

"For...for entering your chambers when you were indecent."

"There's a screen." she said pointedly. "It's not like you can see anything. So...I don't care." and with that she stood straight and began to redress. Putting back on her leather bodice she reached behind her and tugged sharply at the chords. She had been so accustomed to doing it for herself over the years, and always wondered why maidens needed help putting them on. Tying her hair up with a leather band she pulled the ponytail tight and then fixed her leather vambraces, stepping out from behind the screen. "You can turn around now."

Caspian turned slowly and cautiously until he was facing Kristen. His tan face was tinged slightly with a hugh of pink, indicating his embarrassment.

"You're really _that _embarrassed?" she said a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Aren't you?" he mused and Kristen shook her head.

"There's one thing you need to learn about me Caspian, is that I'm not typical. I don't view things like...other women. Privacy being one of them. If I'm going to be here and help with the war effort, you best start looking at me like one of the boys." she pat him on the back and grabbed her sword and quiver of arrows that had her bow packed into it.

Caspian shook his head slightly shaking himself from his thoughts and dashed after Kristen. He caught up with her just as she strapped her quiver to her back and strode a little awkwardly at her side.

"I had come to tell you that King Peter requests your presence on the training grounds we've set up. The stone ruin courtyard."

"Training day...excellent." Kristen laced her fingers together in front of her and Caspian watched as she flexed them and they made a cracking noise. All of her was very unlady-like but at the same time he couldn't picture her being anything more than what she was. He couldn't imagine her being one of those proper ladies, because it didn't seem to fit well.

He followed her as they walked out of the How and hit fresh morning sunshine. Kristen looked about to see groups of Narnian's stationed about and Peter was in the stone courtyard pacing back and forth addressing them whilst Edmund stood quietly to the side. She stopped, making him stop as well as they listened to Peter.

"All of you know the basics of combat I'm sure, and have gone through a few skirmishes here and there with the Telmarines. But today we will start basic formation and tactic. If only a certain Lady would have woken up by now..."

"Oh you mean me, lover?" Kristen called and Peter whirled around and spotted her.

There was a few rolls of laughter, and Peter cleared his throat and held himself straighter. His pride wouldn't have it.

"So nice of you to join us, my dear." he teased back. Kristen grinned and looked at Caspian, nodding him along to follow.

He didn't understand the High King's dynamic with her. They were just so...strange to him. He saw their love but they treated each other sometimes with such disdain and sarcasm.

Kristen came up and took her side by him and Peter began to pace again as he spoke. Caspian took up his position next to Edmund and leant over so he could whisper to the Just King.

"Are they angry with one another?"

"Oh no. They just play off like they annoy one another, but, it's just their way of poking fun. Besides, Kristen can always knock Pete down off his high horse and get away with it. Wait till we get to the demonstration."

"I've seen Lady Kristen fight." Caspian said and Edmund chuckled.

"No. You haven't. She's brutal, quick, and effortless. Taught her everything I know."

"So she has said."

"We'll start by showing you examples of basic combat. Lady Kristen and myself will be your models and you will then all pair off and reciprocate until it is clear and applicable." Peter said.

He looked to Kristen who was already unstrapping her quiver and settling it on the grass and then her sword. She unsheathed Lhug-Nar, which glinted in the sunlight and caught each rays of the sun making the sword glitter almost. She spun it around a few times and then stretched a bit.

Peter withdrew Rhindon and soon was facing off Kristen who was just stepping side to side nonchalantly as if she was bored.

"Are you ready?"

"Are you?" she countered flitting her ocean filled gaze to him.

"Kristen, not now." he said lowly and she smirked.

"Ah, but when?"

"Kristen."

"Peter." she laughed and he clenched his fist around the sword and took the first strike, taking the bait. Kristen easily side stepped and then parried an attack that Peter had turned around with. She kept parrying, her footfall precise and the application of force just right. Edmund watched and was impressed. She had managed to have gotten better if it was any possible to get any better than she already was. He assumed then she must have found a way to practice in her world.

Peter came in for a wide swing and Kristen did and impressive spiral back tuck, and landed on her feet sword tip thrust out and at Peter.

"Let's make this fair and get serious." Kristen said as she then switched stances and hands. "I'll use my good hand."

Peter frowned at that and then charged and they locked and this time sparks flying off blades. Kristen was swift, and precise her movements like a viper as she countered Peter very well and with an impressive amount of strength on her side. But she held back just enough to keep it on an even playing field. After all she knew these soldiers needed faith in their King, and beating him to the ground would prove nothing...other than that she was a superior swords woman...but she already knew that.

"That's enough." Edmund called and the broke apart. "What are the key components to this spar?"

"Footwork." a faun said and Edmund nodded.

"Concentration."

"Diverting energy to evade harder blows whilst managing the softer ones." a young centaur said and Kristen looked to him, impressed.

"That is correct." she pointed to him. "Because the smaller folk like us, still have our uses."

The centaur smiled, seeming pleased with the praise he was given. He looked no older than fifteen years of age, and was still quite small in comparison to the others. He had a young pointed face, and the color of his coat was a soft chestnut color.

"Team up, and we'll go through and start working on all three." Peter commanded. He looked to Kristen once before walking off and Kristen sighed as she spun her sword and stuck it in a crack in the stone before casually leaning on it, but not fully. She looked over her shoulder at Edmund and Caspian who walked up closer to her.

"I don't think he's rather pleased with me."

"He should be thankful you didn't beat his ass in front of everyone."

"But the legends say that King Peter was unmatched in swordplay as well as you King Edmund." Caspian said and Kristen laughed.

"I beat them both on a frequent basis. After a while they didn't want to fight with me anymore because they knew they couldn't win."

Caspian knew she was good, but was surprised by that remark. Edmund rolled his eyes and put his arm around Kristen's shoulders.

"Don't get so cocky."

"I'll get as cocky as I want." she scoffed and poked his chest before brushing him off to go help out with the training.

She spotted the centaur from before and walked up to him as he was sparring with another centaur but of the female nature. They both bowed and Kristen held her hand up dismissing it as she smiled at them both.

"Mind if I join you?"

"We would be deeply honored." the young male centaur said.

"What be thy names?"

"I am Io." the female centaur said and Kristen smiled at her.

"Like after the moon or the lady?"

"There was a lady named Io?"

"I'll tell you the tale sometime. And you?" Kristen looked to the other and he looked down at his hooves as if embarrassed.

"I am Bane."

"Bane...a very unlikely centurion name. It's a warriors name." she said as she held her blade up, wiping it with the leather of her sleeve.

"It was my father's name..."

"Was?"

"He died some time ago." he said and Kristen nodded.

"Well...let's make a warrior out of you to match that great name." Kristen began to direct the two centaurs into battle positions and soon had them leaping about the place, shouting instructions at them. It was awe inspiring watching centaurs battle, because even though their bodies looked large and ungraceful, they were completely opposite. Kristen watched as Io jumped high kicking her legs out, but Bane slid forward and skid in the dirt dodging it, all the while their swords clashing in the air. "Good! Keep it up and keep your enemy in front of you!"

Kristen clapped as she called the spar and looked between the two.

"I am very impressed." she said and walked off to the next group.

Training went on, until it was called for the day for meals and for other preparations such as maintaining and modifying weapons for the army. Rations were distributed amongst the people and Kristen sat atop a stone ruin in the courtyard looking out over the wide plains before her. The grass swayed back and forth to the tune of the wind and it caressed her face. She closed her eyes, reveling in the calmness after such a rigorous morning of fighting.

"You look much more relaxed." Edmund commented as he came over with a bowl of fruit and rice and sat down next to her and began to eat. Kristen opened her eyes and looked to him, smiling.

"Of course. You know how different I am when I fight versus me sitting still."

"But you prefer to fight...now at least."

"That's your fault."

"Perhaps." he shrugged taking a bite of his food. "But, Peter wasn't taking to kindly to it. You forget how sensitive he is."

"I thought you were the girl in the family?" she teased and laughed when he made to push her off the rock but flinched out of his grasp and stood up.

"Very funny, Kris."

"I thought so. Ah, Caspian, joining us?" Kristen said as her eyes then went to Caspian as he came walking over. He looked very uncomfortable in his approach as he looked at Kristen and Edmund meekly.

"I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Course not." Kristen said motioning him closer. The young Prince smiled slightly and nodded as he took a few steps closer and then came and leant on the rock next to Edmund. "So, your opinions on today's lessons?"

"I was very impressed, there are a lot of good fighters."

"But any need for improvement?"

"Shouldn't you be asking King Peter that or perhaps King...Edmund?" he glanced at Edmund who scoffed into his bowl and kept eating.

"Why would I ask them? They're morons."

"Hey!" Edmund said looking up at her now and Kristen grinned in an almost evil way.

"You're just as important as they are. So?"

"Uh, well..."

"Kristen, dear." Peter said as he now joined them. He had been talking with Susan, but having spotted Kristen surrounded by others, and men that weren't him, he felt the need to intervene. Jealousy made him irritable and a tad irrational, so he felt the need to assert his dominance...especially over the woman he loved. "Everything alright?"

"Of course. Just friendly chatter. I was just asking Caspian, what his opinion was on today's training...if we needed any room for improvement."

"Yes, Caspian...do enlighten us." Peter said folding his arms and looking at the young Prince expectantly.

Caspian took a breath as he looked at Peter and then looked to Kristen feeling more comfortable looking her in the eye than anyone else.

"They're afraid of advancing. We have a lot of well skilled archers, swordsmen and women, but they lack aggression."

"They aren't Telmarine." Peter scoffed and Kristen rolled her eyes at Peter's behavior and then stepped forward and closer to Caspian.

"No he's right. They are afraid of advancing. Telmarines are, I assume, very...aggressive, would be the right word?"

"You would be right." Caspian nodded.

"Aggression is a form of asserting power. So, being said, women don't fight much for your armies?"

"I was raised to believe a woman could learn to defend her family, but, not serve in the guard...no. So we are a very, male based society. Which I can see where the aggression plays a part." he admitted which made Kristen nod in compliance and was impressed by his honesty to be unbiased.

"We need to learn to be aggressive in battle. To not skirt around the edge of battle, but to meet it, calculate it, and not be afraid of it."

"Easier said than done." Peter said and Kristen turned and looked at him as she held her arms out.

"Well...I learned. I'm about the best example of turning fear into aggression...into power. I learned to let it go, and to embrace my fears as an asset, not a fault. We need to help these people see, just how extraordinary they can be. They need to believe."

"How do we do that...that's like asking for a miracle at this point." Edmund said and Kristen thought for a moment.

"I don't know. But we need to teach them to fight with everything. Some will lay it on the line, others are afraid that there's too much loss. At this point it's all or nothing."

"Then I have the perfect solution. We should call a council meeting. I want to propose battle tactics." Peter said superiorly. "Ed, would you mind orchestrating that while I have a few moments alone with Kristen?"

"No problem." Edmund said giving Kristen a long look before hopping off the rock and nudging Caspian to follow.

Now it was Peter and Kristen alone and everything left unsaid between them.


	8. Chapter 7: Overturn

**Chapter Seven: Overturn**

"Could you have been any more rude to him?" Kristen asked turning on Peter now and he rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms.

"I wasn't being rude."

"You were. He's a long way from home, Peter, and you're being kind of a..."

"A what?" he challenged.

"Kind of a royal pain in the ass." she said honestly and with as much conviction in her voice she could muster. Peter looked at her for a long moment and nodded before he looked off to the side his blue eyes a little distant.

"Well if you say so...must be true." he said. "But in all fairness, you're not being all that nice either."

"I'm being strong. I'm leading though example with the best of intentions. I fight for them." Kristen gestured to the groups of Narnian's around them.

"And I don't?"

"No, you're fighting for your pride. I saw it in you today when we sparred. You couldn't even _take_ a joke."

"It wasn't an appropriate time to joke then." his voice hardened to match hers and she shook her head at his ridiculous nature.

"And what? Be all serious and guns blazing, charging in with all serious intent to kill you? Because believe you me, I can do that, but I don't believe your siblings will look to kindly at me when I've killed their eldest brother."

"You've let all of this...war, gone to your head. You think you're all-powerful, but you're just as weak as the rest of us."

"Really? Last time I checked, I was the only one who could still hear the voices in the trees, or see the pain in the river, the break in the souls of these people. I have a sight, granted to me by Aslan because of my faith. You've lost yours Peter. Maybe you should start trusting in him, rather than trying to do things on your own. Maybe then...all of this, will become clear."

Kristen turned, scooping up her belongings and started for the How's entrance. Lucy who was talking with a faun spotted her and started running after her, picking up the skirts to her dress as she went. Peter, watched her go, with a sense of anguish in his heart. When had things become so different for them? He couldn't even remember the reasons he had now for being angry at her, because now all he wanted was to be forgiven and to kiss her. But, of course his pride got the better of him and it would be a long time before an apology would pass his lips.

They all sat in the room of the Stone Table now. Everyone practically had crammed themselves into the room like sardines in a can and now they were discussing battle strategies. Kristen stood next to Caspian as she glared at Peter as he paced back and forth talking. Her ears had become a little fuzzy as she listened to it all...it was like nothing she had said earlier had penetrated that abnormally thick skull of his. All of his words were on their way to a steady implication of taking on the battle head-on, in a very rash and uneven way.

"It's only a matter of time before Miraz and his war machines arrive. We have to strike them before they strike us." he said looking about.

"That's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle." Caspian said straightening some as he looked at Peter shocked and Kristen clenched her jaw as she was staring at Peter with such intensity that Peter couldn't bring himself to look her way.

"There's always a first." Peter countered.

"When I was talking about being aggressive, Peter, I wasn't talking about this." Kristen said finally and all eyes turned to her. "You know how idiotic this is."

Peter finally looked to her and raised a brow.

"Really? Do tell us then what you're brilliant plan is, Kristen, please...enlighten us oh fearsome Lady of Cair. She who is far superior than us all."

"Peter." Susan scolded but Kristen rose to the occasion.

"I have no plan as of right now. But that doesn't mean that I can't see the holes in this one. You'll be walking into their territory and they will have the home field advantage. Do you think that our tide is large enough to break over the walls of that castle?"

"They did it to ours, I'm sure we can do it to theirs."

"No." Kristen disagreed.

"This isn't a fortress, it's a tomb!" Peter said.

"Yes but if we dig in, we can hold them out indefinitely." Susan said softly trying to find some common ground. She hated the tension in the room right now, and it was killing her seeing two people that loved each other so much, fight and be at each others throats. Especially the girl she had come to call her family and her eldest brother who was her kin.

"We can collect nuts." a squirrel input.

"Yes, and throw them at the Telmarines." Reepicheep said mockingly. "Now shut up!"

"If we wait the Telmarines will just starve us out." Edmund sighed, thinking about it rationally.

"Well I don't agree." Kristen said turning her attention back to Peter. "You know this is wrong."

"This isn't as complicated as it's being made to be." Lucy said wisely and now all eyes were to her. She sat comfortably on the Stone Table in the center of the room, the small girl seeing things that most at her age wouldn't be able to see.

"I wish you just had stayed in your room." Peter sighed looking at his youngest sister warily.

"She is much good cause to this war as you Peter. Don't doubt her because of her size and age." Kristen defended.

"I don't doubt her."

"You do. You doubt everything...most importantly you doubt Aslan. You're going to get us all killed, and you don't even think about that do you. You want to be King Peter the Magnificent, but you need to be King Peter, servent to his people. _They_ come first, not you!"

Peter clenched his jaw and then looked to Glenstorm.

"If it's possible, can you get your men inside?"

"Or die trying my liege." he bowed.

"You all act like there's only two options, dying here or dying there." Lucy said strongly.

"You don't understand Lu."

"No you don't understand Peter, or have you really forgotten who defeated the White Witch?"

"We attack at midnight, those who wish to join me to defend our land, come, those who do not, can stay." and with that Peter turned and strode out of the room.

Kristen, clenching her fists, uncurling them and curling them again stormed out another hallway that lead to one of the underground tunnels to be alone. Susan sat down and placed her face in her hands as she felt near ready to cry.

"Why are they at each other's throats so much?" she sobbed as she looked up at Edmund who had moved to sit next to her.

"Oh Susan." Lucy hopped down off the stone table and knelt in front of her sister taking her pale hands in hers. "They just...haven't seen each other for a long time. I'm sure now that things are different it's harder."

"But they love each other. It shouldn't be like this."

"You know they're stubborn." Edmund rationalize as he pat her back. "They'll come around."

Caspian feeling like he was now intruding on a private moment, silently backed away and turned, going to seek out a very angry woman. He found Kristen in one of the pillared caverns that went on for a long stretch. She was pacing back and forth, her silhouette illuminated by torchlight. He was captivated for a moment by her, as her small willowy form moved and her blond tresses as they were pulled half back. He wasn't entranced per say like a man would look at a woman romantically but entranced as a man would looking at the night sky and seeing the stars in the heavens as the light rained down on his face. Her presence was commanding, but then it was soft. She intrigued him and also, was touched that she would want to include him in any of these harsh and difficult proceedings.

"Kristen?" he asked and she stopped and looked at him. At first he saw the fierceness in her eyes, one that would bring any man to his knees, but then it softened and she looked on him with tenderness.

"I am so sorry for his arrogance. You don't deserve to be talked down to like that."

"I'm more concerned on you being talked down to. You don't deserve it either."

"I'm used to it. I'm only trying to include you in on decisions because I can see that when this is over we'll have to go back and the rule will be left to you. You have to start making these decisions for yourself, Caspian. And you need those chances."

"I'm glad you have such faith in me." he said sadly as he sat on a fallen pillar and looked down at the ground. "But, I'm afraid I don't see that in myself."

"Why?" Kristen asked as she folded her arms and walked over sitting next to him. "Why don't you see the potential I do?"

"Because, I suppose I've been a failure all my life. Never amounting to the Telmarine Prince everyone wanted me to be...or what my uncle wanted me to be."

"Your uncle is a bad man. Don't ever try to measure up to his lousy expectations. You should be the Prince and one day King, that you want to be."

"I don't agree with tonight's plans. But, if I am going, I would rather you come along. I would feel safer knowing that the Legendary Lady Kristen would be fighting alongside me."

"I have such a bad feeling about this siege though. I feel this ache inside of me, right in my gut, that just won't ease up. It's telling me this is bad and that we won't come out of this unscathed. Aslan is telling me this isn't right."

"You have such a connection with this Great Lion. One I would never understand, but I trust you. You have given me so much reason to." he said looking at her.

"He once told me the reason he gives me so much power is because of my unwavering faith in him. And the funny thing is I've never even met Aslan face to face. He comes to me in visions and in dreams...a state of neither conscious nor sleep. I...I just wish Peter would see what a mistake this is. Wish he could just believe, like everyone else."

"It's hard to believe without proof."

"What more proof does he need...we're back in Narnia. I've dreamt about this day since I left. I missed the trees and the rivers, the long rolling hills and grassy plains, every rock, and every creature. I missed being free of all my inhibitions, and just lying underneath the sunshine knowing everything is in peace. This wonderful, magical, land is all the proof anyone needs."

"I have faith, because you have faith." he held his hand out and stood up and Kristen looked at him with such a compassionate look. "Let us stand side by side and deal with this together as friends."

"Of course." she slipped her hand into his and gripped it tight as she stood and then sliding it out of his grip the two of them made their way back to the others. It was going to be a a long next few hours until they prepped to leave and take the Telmarine castle.

Kristen was standing outside waiting with Caspian next to her Griffin that was to be her flight into the castle. She was strapping armor to her, making sure everything was settled when Peter came striding out with Edmund and Susan.

"I thought you weren't coming along since you hated the idea so much." Peter said and she looked at him with such a disdain and then went back to fixing her weapons.

"If I do not go, then you'll all come back dead. So, despite my better judgment, I'm coming along."

"Kristen, you don't have to prove anything..." Susan started but Kristen shook her head.

"Tell that to your brother." and with that she hopped up onto the Griffin's shoulders and the giant winged beast took off into the night sky.

"Her arrogance is killing me." Peter grumbled as his Griffin picked him up by the shoulders and feet and carried him off into the air, and soon Edmund, Susan and Caspian were following.

The night sky was dangerously dark, the only thing illuminating it was the dim stars in the distance. They had to land on the towers and defeat the sentry's that were stationed there and then make way to the gatehouse and the drawbridge. Edmund landed first as the rest circled about the towers and Kristen waited for the signal. Once the tower had been captured Edmund flashed his torch in the air, illuminating the sky for a moment before it was dark again. The Griffin's descended in succession, until feet were touching stone. Kristen withdrew her bow and began to knock arrows and fired them rapidly, earning no one the chance to strike down any of the opposing soldiers.

She silently strode past Peter and looked around before knocking another arrow and aiming across the circular tower and through the gate. With only the sound of the twang of the twine, it flew in the air and seconds later the sound of armor falling to the ground.

"Clear." Kristen said turning to her partners.

"We need to pair up, head for the drawbridge and the gatehouse."

"There is a way into the castle, it's through my professors window. He will surely let us inside." Caspian said.

"Good thing I brought rope." Kristen grinned as she tossed it to Peter whom caught it. He didn't want to particularly talk to her but right now the mission was the most important thing.

"Well, so far so good. But I have a bad feeling about this." Trumpkin said as he looked at them all and they all looked down at him.

"At least someone agrees with me." Kristen muttered.

Everyone quietly followed Caspian as he led the way through the towers until they reached a particular place to enter into the castle. Taking the rope that was attached to a grappling hook, Peter tied it to a stone fixture and pulled on it with all his weight testing it.

"Should hold, who's first."

"I'll go first." Caspian offered as he took the rope and tossed it over the edge and then slowly began to descend. Kristen followed after he was down a few feet and then Peter, Susan and lastly Trumpkin. Caspian landed on the sill first and using his knife he slid it into the windows slot and pulled the latch up. Opening the large windows he stepped through into a large study with many books, some of them scattered about as if someone had been looking for something but couldn't find it.

"Professor?" he whispered out as he stepped further into the room and the others were piling behind him.

Kristen entered the room next and looked about spotting no forms of life. She watched as Caspian walked over to the desk and picked up a pair of small cylinder glasses that would simply sit on the bridge of one's nose. Peter, Susan and Trumpkin all entered then and looked at Caspian expectantly.

"He must have been taken after my escape. It's all my fault." Caspian said sadly.

"We have to get to the gatehouse." Peter reminded him.

"Yes but without him, I wouldn't even be here and neither would you."

"We don't have time for this."

"I can get him and still get to the gatehouse in time."

"I'll go with him." Kristen said looking between the two, almost daring them to start a fight.

"And I'll go on ahead to the gatehouse, just to be sure." Trumpkin said and everyone silently agreed.

"Come on Susan." Peter walked towards the door, drawing his sword as he did and gently snuck out. As Susan passed she gave a sad look to Kristen and then slipped out after her brother. Trumpkin left next and soon Kristen and Caspian were alone.

"Well guess it's to the dungeons then." Kristen said as she looked about.

"You didn't have to come along. You know you're just making Peter angrier with you."

"He has no right to be angry at me." Kristen scoffed as she motioned for him to follow her. "I'm the one that's being rational, he's the one being stupid. I should be the one angry at him...which I am."

"I guess I'll never understand love."

"Pray to whatever god you have, that you don't." she grumbled quietly as they snuck out into the hallway.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, it's a larger headache than the regular ones, you always have to consider that person's feelings much more sometimes than your own or anyone elses, and you always have to ask permission...though I never asked permission from Peter, I just kind of did what I wanted. I view it as like having children...which of course, everyone who really knows me knows my views on brats."

"Which would be?"

"They suck." she ducked down a hallway and headed for the stairs having him follow.

"I take it that's bad."

"Very."

"You seem to know your way around the castle." he commented and she stopped and looked at him.

"Well...all dungeons I presume are downstairs. And we're going downstairs."

"Yes, yes, just keep going." he smiled a bit and the two of them flit off into the night, disappearing like shadows.


	9. Chapter 8: A Night To Remember

A/N: Be warned that this chpater is very descriptive and gory. You have been warned. And I'd like to give my typical "Happy Reading" to you all but...well...this chapter is not so happy. But I'll say it anyways. Happy Reading

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: A Night to Remember<strong>

They made it silently to the dungeons and thankfully without being seen. Kristen, merely waved her hand in front of the locked cell door that Caspian's beloved Professor Cornelius was being held in. Kristen watched as Caspian knelt down in front of Cornelius and egged him into consciousness. It was clear to see that this man practically raised the boy, had cared for him and taught him when no one else would and upon further inspection Kristen could see the Black Dwarf hidden in his blood.

"Five more minutes?" Caspian teased and Cornelius looked up at him with wide fearful eyes.

"You should not have returned!" He gasped looking around and then spotting the blonde beauty standing at his cell door. He gazed upon Kristen and then slowly shuffled to his feet and bowed his head. "Milady de Wilde. It is an honor to meet you."

"As is the man who for the most part raised Caspian." Kristen pat the young Prince's shoulder and then smiled at Cornelius. "We've come to spring you out."

"Yes come, we haven't much time."

"But if Miraz finds out you're here, it could mean the end of us all."

"Not if I have anything to say about that." Kristen said passionately.

"You don't understand, milady, the things he's done."

"Done? What do you mean?"

"There was so much I kept from you, My Prince. So much truths."

Caspian's face fell as he searched for the meaning of those words, but as simple as they were they hit home. Caspian arose, standing at his full height and Kristen could feel the tension running through him. She gripped his bicep with her hand tightly, and then spun him about to look at her.

"Breath." she said softly and commanded it of him. "Look at me."

He couldn't bring himself to do it at first, but when he felt a soft hand touch his cheek he looked up and was met with the cool calm of the ocean as he looked into Kristen's eyes.

"_Lasto beth nin_, Caspian. Have hope. Do not let this consume you, we have a mission." her voice lulled him for a moment but he grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her face.

"I have to know." and with that he tore away and was running towards the prison door and out of sight, his hand firmly on the hilt of his sword.

"Go after him. I will go to the stables...and hopefully get some horses. He needs you, now more than ever." Cornelius said and Kristen nodded and in a flash she was gone as well, sprinting off after Caspian.

She barely caught up with him as he stormed into a chamber, sword drawn and as she entered she saw that it was at the neck of whom she assumed to be his uncle. He was awake and so was his wife, who was now aiming to grab the crossbow above the bed. She grasped it and quickly reeled it back and pointed it at Caspian. Kristen drew her bow quickly, addressing her presence to everyone in the room as she pointed it at Caspian's Aunt.

"Did you kill my father?"

"Now we get to it."

"What are you talking about?" his wife asked as she lowered the crossbow some, and looked upon her husband in confusion. "You said your brother died in his sleep."

"More or less."

"Over a crown?" Kristen asked and now Miraz's glinting black eyes turned to her.

"Ah yes, the legendary White Lady. This is a family discussion."

"Too bad. I'm not going anywhere." Kristen tightened her grip on the bow. "And your wife fires, I put a hole through her head. Then I shall move onto you, and your child will stand no chance of being King. You may not think Caspian has the stomach to do it..." she said as she slowly heard the whispers running across his mind. "But I do."

"A true woman..." he said as he turned back to Caspian. "But the first time Caspian shows any backbone and it's such a waste. I had to do what I could for my son, so he wouldn't end up like Caspian, _fatherless_!"

"No!" Prunaprismia fired but Kristen shot, nicking her hand as it deviated the trajectory of the arrow and it grazed Caspian's arm. Just as this happened Miraz bolted for a wall as he pulled a lever and a secret door was revealed. He dissapeared behind it just as Kristen dove to her knees, propping Caspian up and Peter and Susan stormed into the room.

"What's going on here?" Peter asked and Kristen looked up at him with a glare.

"Not now!" she said loudly and Peter pursed his lips.

"Where's Miraz?"

"Got away." she sighed as she turned back to Caspian and looked at the wound on his shoulder.

"It's not bad." he said lowly as he hung his head.

Kristen reached out comfortingly and stroked the hair out of his face, lifting his chin so he may look at her. There was no anger shown across her beautiful face, there was no disappointment or even annoyance...just compassion and love. She understood the feelings because she could pick up on them, and the young Prince was in terrible pain from learning the truth.

"Sometimes, the truth sets us free in ways we cannot imagine." she whispered.

"We have to go." Peter said commandingly.

"Then go!" Kristen yelled at him as she now looked up at him in annoyance. "This is your fight remember...so go take charge of it. We'll be along."

"Kristen I–,"

Kristen's eyes narrowed dangerously as they even started to glow a bit and Peter clenched his jaw tight and backed up a few paces before walking out and Susan following. She gave Kristen a sad look and then looked to Caspian her gently eyes softening deeper. She turned, her dress billowing about as she followed after her brother.

"Up you get." Kristen pulled Caspian up with amazing strength and then bent down retrieving his sword. She handed it to him and then backed up a few paces. "Go to the stables and meet up with your Professor. I have a battle I need to be in."

"Thank you."

"Be safe." she said and started for the door but Caspian took her hand and stopped her.

"No, you be safe. For Peter's sake. He loves you, don't ruin that over me."

"It's not your fault. This is of my own doing. My choice. I have to go...but here." Kristen removed her other ring on her right hand. It was simple, just a silver band with a small sapphire in it that had been a gift from her mom for her birthday. She settled it in his palm and clasped his hand over it. "My mother gave it to me, and it's precious to me. Give it back to me, when we see each other again. For now, it's a means of friendship. That I'm here doing my duty to you. I'm not here for Peter, Susan, Edmund or dear Lucy...this is your hour of need. You're my King, Caspian."

"I'm not fit to be King."

"There will be a time, when you will be." she said and then turned and ran out of the room towards the courtyard.

When she arrived, the portcullis had been lifted and the drawbridge lowered and suddenly massive amounts of Narnian troops were meeting Telmarine soldiers. Kristen's instincts kicked in as she turned facing a group of soldiers head on. They looked at her in question as she made no move to strike, so they charged at once. Drawing her sword with fluidity she met them head on and sliced through them in seconds, her speed increased to its fullest. She stood straight after slicing down another soldier and then ducked down kicking the legs out from another, leaving a satyr to finish him off.

Battles weren't something she thought too much about, but she left her body to do the thinking for her. Kristen turned, and grabbed an arrow in mid air that would have struck her in the back and spotted a soldier with a cross bow aimed at her. He lowered it, his eyes widening and Kristen flipped the wooden instrument in her hand and with a powerful thrust sent it back towards him, hitting him square in the eye.

She hadn't noticed much else going on, but the firm sounds of Peter yelling for a retreat. She couldn't though, not when she was trying to keep most at bay, even jumping in on a few fights so as many Narnian's as possible could make it out the gate...which was now being held up by Mortar, an aging grey Minotaur. An arrow flew by her, whizzing in the air, lodging itself in Mortar's leg. Kristen's eyes widened as she ran towards the gate, evading around massive amounts of firing arrows. But as she was feet away, Mortar crumbled and the gate came crashing down in front of her and on him. He was killed instantly, but now a good hundred soldiers were trapped in the castle courtyard, along with Kristen.

Peter, who had been escaping by horseback, turned around and saw two eyes looking back at him through the gate. His heart stopped as he looked at her, and then his breath caught in his chest.

"Kristen!" he called.

"Peter, the drawbridge!" Caspian yelled above the shouts.

He was torn. But he only had seconds left to decide.

"Go." she mouthed to him and he nodded as he turned and kicked his horse's side. He jumped the space between land and the drawbridge and caught up with the others, but he said not a word as they sped off in a rushed state back towards the How. Susan who was riding on Glenstorm's back looked at Peter and then looked around.

"Where's Kristen!" she screamed at him and Peter looked at her and then away quickly, unable to look upon his own sister. "Where is she Peter! Do not tell me we left her...no! No! Go back!"

"We cannot." Glenstorm said.

Susan sat there, her already porcelain skin draining of any color. She sat there, her body starting to tremble and then her soft cries echoing out into the night.

Kristen turned from the gate, her body rigid with determination. The rest of the Narnian's where now looking to her as their last line of leadership.

"For Narnia!" they chanted and cheered and Kristen looked around, many were falling, and all were an easy target because they were crammed into the archway of the portcullis. She stepped out, her legs evading around bodies as she held her hands up. Using the energy from the fires and the draining life around her she was suddenly conjuring a giant wall of ice that quickly created a dome from part of the wall to the other side, encasing whatever Narnians surviving under protection. But just as the last bit of ice was fusing together, two arrows escaped and suddenly Kristen fell to her knees screaming as one lodged into her shoulder and the other leaving a long gash in her neck as it grazed her.

"Milady!" a centaur called, coming to her aid and Kristen looked up to see it was Bane.

"Ba-ane." she choked out as she felt her neck to feel blood oozing from it as well as her shoulder wound. "The port-cullis, help me...to it."

"What good will it do...we're trapped." he looked up at the massive wall of ice and Kristen choked as blood splashed to the ground from her lips, staining the stone red.

"No–. Tr-ust me."

He nodded and took her as he helped raise her to her feet. She leant against his strong body and he guided her to the portcullis, the remaining Narnian's parting for her. She reached out with her only good hand left and pressed it flat against the metal frame. Suddenly everyone could feel the charge in the air as this small being summoned whatever magic was left in her and burnt a hole through the tough iron gate.

Kristen shook violently through the process, her eyes flickering between ocher and blue. But the moment there was an escape, Bane picked her up, settling her on his back and she faintly heard him telling her to hold on.

"We will find you help, milady." she heard the voices of reassurance all around her as the cold air whipped at her through the night.

There was no rest for her, as her body ached too much for her to fall asleep. She feared if she did, she would not wake. Slowly her body felt colder, slowly she could see the dark edges of the picture close in and become duller.

She was on deaths door once more, and it was only a matter of time before it claimed her.


	10. Chapter 9: Greeting Death

A/N: Yet again a lovely warning concerning gore.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine : Greeting Death<strong>

Kristen could see a lot of things, but her body was incapable of moving. In the distance even in this bleak, still darkness, the How could be seen. It was so close, so close to being safe and returned to their families. Granted there was only fifty soldiers returning from being trapped behind the gate, but, it was better than not returning at all. Each individual, whether they be satyr or tiger, badger or bear, feared for the loss of the one person that had saved them. Slowly they watched her choke on her own blood, her wounds far too great.

Bane rode on faster, his hooves grinding into the grass and dirt. He was greeted by a swarm of his fellow Narnian's coming out of the How. In particular he could see the joy on his mother's face as she looked at him. But the joy was replaced with horror as her eyes then befell to a person on his back, staining his coat crimson. Blood was dripping from Kristen's body, slowly patting onto the stone beneath her from her limp fingertips.

"What on earth is going..." Peter started but he spotted wounded Narnian soldiers and then spotted Bane.

"My lord, she is injured gravely. We need help, she needs help!" he called.

With the help of his fellow soldiers, they relieved Kristen from his back and lay her on the stone ground. She choked, her chest heaving and blood pouring out of her neck more. Peter ran forward, diving down to his knees as he pressed his hand over the wound on her neck and looked down at Kristen. Her eyes were wild, unfocused, looking around, but not seeing anything or anyone.

"Get Lucy! Quickly!"

But there was no need because Edmund, Lucy, and Susan were running up the steps and once they saw Kristen they all ran towards her huddling around her. Susan propped her head up on her lap, and was smoothing her blood soaked hair out of her face.

Edmund set to work as he snapped off the feathered end of the arrow in her shoulder and with a powerful tug he ripped it from her body. An unearthly scream filled the air, making her neck wound rip open more and the scream was silenced with the gurgling of blood pouring down her esophagus.

Everyone was gazing on, their head bowed and hearts heavy as they watched Kristen suffer.

Lucy trembled as her hands uncorked her cordial and with the help of Susan, got Kristen's lips to part. The juice dropped down and into her mouth and Susan quickly shut her mouth and held it closed tightly by placing her hand over it. She choked more, but it was the only way to get the healing juice to get inside her body and do its job. She flailed, her hands clawing, but soon she fell still.

Her eyes were wide as they stared heavenward and everyone was watching and wondering Peter reached up shakily back towards her neck with blood stained hands and felt her pulse. It was rapid, and the skin beneath his hand mended but not without leaving a nice faint scar along her neck.

It was moments before she sat up quickly gasping for air and frightened, crawled away from the Pevensie's on her hands and knees. She turned crouching as she looked at them with a crazed look. Lucy stood and walked towards her, her hand stretched out.

"It's alright, it's Lucy. It's your Lucy." she said sweetly. "Remember me?"

"Lucy." she sat back on her legs and looked up at the young girl.

Suddenly images flooded her mind, and she felt eerily cold. Caspian's face, pain, and then...the White Witch.

"Where is Caspian!" she stood quickly and everyone flinched away from her as if she was a wild animal.

"We haven't seen him in hours. You're still in shock, you have to lie down." Edmund tried to rationalize.

"No, no...no I'm fine...Caspian. I need to–find him." and with a blink of an eye she had dissapeared with inhuman speed.

"Where did she go?" Susan asked boldly as she stood up. "She just healed, we have to find her! Search the How!"

When Susan was worried or upset, she turned mightily commanding. It was the only way she felt things would get done properly and this situation was no exception.

Lucy looked about as everyone filed back into the How but she ran up and grabbed Peter by the hand, stopping him. He looked down at his little sister with worry.

"What is it Lu?"

"The Stone Table. Don't you remember what happened to Kristen there?"

"Your right. We'll look there first."

Peter motioned for Edmund to follow as he drew his sword and the two brothers set off in a sprint towards the room where the Stone Table was being held and the next stage of the battle was going to take place.

It was far from being over for anyone.

Kristen appeared in the Stone Table room to see a ritual taking place. There before her, in only stories she had heard, incased in a mirror of ice that stretched up between two of the largest rock columns, was the dreaded White Witch. Her fleshy hand was extended out towards Caspian and his to her. It didn't take one of extraordinary thinking capacity to see what was going on. Kristen jumped up on the Stone Table behind Caspian and a hag and werewolf hissed and growled at her. She would have took them on but Peter and Edmund came charging in and Lucy, dear Lucy even took charge and was handling Nikabrik with her small little dagger.

Jadis looked up at Kristen, her dark eyes calculating the blood soaked woman. She retracted her hand and looked at her for a long moment.

"Another witch. Aslan actually allowed another witch into this realm."

"My magic is of good." Kristen said as she hopped down and pulled Caspian out of the enchanted circle. "It is of Aslan."

Jadis hissed at that name and then extended her hand out to Kristen.

"One drop of your blood and I am freed. I can show you how to use this power, so you will never be wounded or weak again. I can show you so much, little witch."

"Stay away from them!" Peter pushed Kristen and Caspian to the side as he now stood in the circle, his breath becoming fogged. His brandished his sword, the tip pointing at Jadis. She looked surprised to see Peter there, but then an almost loving look crossed her features.

"Peter dear, I've missed you." she said and extended her hand once more. "Just one drop, you know _you want to."_

"Don't listen, Peter. It's a spell." Kristen said and Peter hesitated but he still lowered his sword. For a moment Kristen thought he was going to do it, but instead a sword point through the other side pierced Jadis. Everyone watched the ice burst, taking the witch with her and behind the once thick wall stood Edmund. Sword raised he lowered it slowly glaring down at his brother.

"I know, you had it sorted." he mumbled as he walked away.

Peter turned watching him pick Lucy up with the help of Trumpkin and carry her out past Susan who stood there watching it all unfold. Kristen was standing in the middle of Peter and Caspian and felt oddly out of place and almost trapped as Susan glared in their direction. She turned and then taking the hilt of Jadis' wand, plucked it from the stone and held it. It may have been broken but it still had magical properties to it. But the moment it touched Kristen's skin, the jewels that were once icy and clear turned blood red. The color of fire.

She walked passed the young Prince and the King she had called a lover and up to Susan. Susan shook her head and grabbed hold of Kristen's hand, pulling her along and out of the room, leaving the two ignorant men alone to possibly talk.

Once Susan and Kristen were walking down a tunnel, Kristen pulled her hand away and looked at her for a moment, trying to find some comforting words to say, or possibly ask if her dear friend was upset with her.

"I-I'm sorry." Kristen said slowly and Susan shook her head a sympathetic look crossing her features as she walked up to Kristen and threw her arms around her friend. Susan buried her face in Kristen's neck and heartily began to sob. Kristen put her arms around Susan and pat her back, running her fingers through the ends of her beautiful long hair. "Shh. It's okay."

"N-no it's not!" she pulled back a bit to look up. "You were a-almost gone for good! I-I never have seen so much blood in my life! You almost died, do you not realize that!"

"I do. But I did it save whatever Narnian's I could."

"This is Peter's fault. Because of him we almost lost you."

"I do not blame him." Kristen cooed as she looked upon her weeping friend. "I told him to go, because there was nothing he could have done. I would rather see all of you safe, then live to see another sunrise. It's how much I love you all, how much I will continue to love you all...put you first."

"How can someone love us so much, when we make so many awful mistakes?"

"Not too awful." Kristen joked. "But, it's because you're my family. I grew up with you all...so isn't it a given that I would protect you all? No matter what Peter and I are going through, it wont stop me from protecting him. Love isn't conditional, Susan. It's freeing and gives you a clarity of right and wrong and the difference between do and don't."

"You almost died. I couldn't bear it." she shook her head and hugged Kristen tight again before pulling back and wiping her eyes. Susan's eyes caught sight of the wand in her hands and looked at it shocked before looking at her. "W-what?"

"I don't know either." Kristen said looking at it as she raised it up. "For the thing that stabbed Ed, it sure doesn't feel malicious."

"He's not going to approve of you using it."

"Oh I know...but, still, it's worth trying to see if I can make some use out of it." Kristen pointed it at a fallen pillar and concentrated. For a good five minutes nothing happened and Kristen held it up and sighed. "Maybe I used too much during battle."

"You have limits?" Susan enquired.

"Don't tell anyone that you know that I have limits to my magic, Susan. If you did it would mark us at an even greater disadvantage."

"What happens if you're on the battlefield and you can't _use_ and then what?"

"I-I just have to get stronger."

"The Telmarine's could attack any day now."

"Then we have work to do." Kristen strode past her and Susan stomped her foot angrily huffing as she did.

"When will you learn your limits and learn to just stop and rest!" Susan yelled and Kristen turned around, wide eyed and shocked.

"Because I can't stop." Kristen said shakily her fist curling tighter around the wand. "I'm addicted. And Jadis knew that."

"What does it mean to be addicted?"

"Elves, who had become addicted to their magics, slowly started eating away at their life force. Though they could live forever, it consumed them, creating someone different inside. They changed, and with time withered into something unimaginable, and eventually they became monsters...evil, and carnal."

"W-would that happen to you?"

"I don't know. Not many humans can use magics the way I can. Jadis called me a witch, I say that it's a gift from Aslan. So I hope, with all my heart that all of this power isn't something bad...but something good. And I feel like I need to put my faith into that. It keeps the addiction at bay."

"I just hope we all make it through this." she said. Susan walked up to her and reached up running her fingers through matted blonde hair and cringed a bit. "Let's get you cleaned up. You still have...blood caked everywhere."

"Susan?"

"What?"

"You have incredible strength you know. Thank you...for doing what you did to help me."

Susan nodded and took her arm as the two girls walked along to the underground spring that would offer them some privacy and a chance to clean up.

When they arrived, the sun had reached it's apex above the small hole in the cavern, warming up the small pool that lay in the rocks. Kristen settled the wand on a high rock and her and Susan together, climbed down and took off their shoes. The two of them sat pool side whilst Susan used ripped pieces of a cloth that were left for bathing to help wipe away the blood on Kristen's face and arms.

When Susan reached Kristen's neck, she paused and looked at the thin scar that ran from the underside of her jaw to almost her collar bone. The line was jagged in some areas from having torn open more from the pain she endured and her screaming. Susan froze, her hand trembling as she gazed upon the now imperfect skin. Tears started to fall from her blue eyes and fell down her cheeks. Kristen looked at her friend having not felt the damp cloth move and gazed at her for the longest time before realizing Susan was staring at her neck.

Leaning over the pool, Kristen looked at her reflection. She saw a pale girl, with a ordinary plain face, long blonde hair that was stained red as well as her clothes, and now a thin line ran down her neck. Reaching up she ran her thin fingers along it and then shakily retracted it.

Kristen looked back to Susan and smiled weakly.

"You don't have to help me anymore than you feel comfortable. You need rest too."

"I'm sorry." she muttered. "I just...can't."

"You really are gentle, Susan. You care so much. I'm not upset or angry."

"Okay. I-I'll just go get you some new clothes and something hot to eat. I'll be back later to check on you."

Susan stood up, and took her shoes as well, looking back at Kristen with one last apologetic look and soon was walking off down the halls. In all honesty, Kristen wanted to be alone. She felt like she was so tired and was exhausted keeping up appearances for everyone else. Kristen looked at her reflection again in the pool and then shook her head as she wiped her eyes as they stung. She felt that familiar pressure build in her nose, the swelling of emotions as they bubbled to the surface with no lid any longer to keep them tucked inside. Suddenly sobs were echoing out in the cavern and Kristen was sitting there letting the emotions of almost dying come swimming back.

The emotional and physical pain was too much to bear in that moment. She remembered her body feeling cold, but at the same time feeling sweltering and on fire. There was sensations of skin tearing and the feeling of her chest caving in from all the blood she was swallowing. She remembered that the most. Remembered all that blood and the taste of copper liquid filling her every sense. The ability to breath was lessened as she choked, or the feeling of Susan's hand as it closed her mouth and the feeling of being suffocating became more. She held no ill will over Susan, but it felt like everyone else wanted her gone and dead.

"It's not that bad really." a voice said behind her and Kristen whipped her head around to see Edmund sitting there looking at her. "The scar I mean."

"O-oh." she sniffed and tried to wipe her eyes but it just smeared blood more all over her making the dried substance, wet again.

Edmund cringed as he scoot down next to her and looked upon her with no judgement or calculation. He reached out taking the cloth from her hand and dipped it into the pool. The blood caked on it fell off and made the water pink for a moment before it washed clear again. Edmund wrung it out and began to pick up where Susan left off. He had heard most of their conversation, because Edmund had been following and watching. After what happened to Kristen, he couldn't bear not knowing if she was alright. But what she had said to Susan and now her breaking down, told him she was bearing a whole different kind of pain.

"You're still beautiful."

"That's not what I'm upset about, Ed. You know I don't care much about looks."

"I still think you need to hear it." he said softly. He then raked his fingers through her hair and took handfuls of water and began to wash it out. It was honestly soothing for Kristen, as Edmund worked his own kind of magic.

She had missed this. This comfortable nature that they had around one another.

"You're beautiful...inside and out. No matter how many scars you have, I will always think you most beautiful."

"Ed." she said lowly as if chiding him and he turned her head so she could look him in the eye.

Slowly Edmund took off his tunic and then untied his shirt as he took it up and off. It lay next to him and Kristen was met with pale skin, that wasn't as broad and firm as when he was older but there was a thin scar between his ribs that she would never forget. He took her hand and gently pressed her fingers to that scar.

"Do you remember? When you asked me about how I got this, and how painful it was for me?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Then share with me, how painful it was for you...for these." he touched her shoulder and then ghosted his hand up her neck and cupped the side of her face. "You need to let it out, or it's going to consume you."

"I can feel...all the blood." she said so quietly he almost couldn't hear. "All I remember is choking on it and feeling like I wasn't going to make it. The pain, the numbing, then more pain. The first time I had been so close to death, I don't even remember it. Aslan spared me that...but this time he didn't."

The tears started to fall, escaping out of her ducts as they fell down her cheeks.

"Go on."

"I can't say that I have lost my faith in him, but...why? Why did it hurt so much? Why, when I close my eyes all I can feel is my neck ripping open and it becoming harder to breath?"

"You'll feel this pain for a long time." he took both sides of her face as he forced her to look at him. "But it'll fade, and those horrific images and feelings will be replaced with good ones again."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You did it for me." he smiled and Kristen couldn't help but smile too. She wiped her eyes more and nodded as if accepting it for what it was. It didn't make the current pain any more or less, but it gave her strength and a knowing she could beat this fear.

She was good at overcoming fear.

"I love you, Ed. I always have."

"I know. Me too." he let her face go as he turned forward and looked into the pool. Kristen reached out with her and and took his and he looked at it and then back to her.

"I never wanted to be with Peter. I wanted to be with you."

"But you love Peter...at least I thought you did?" he asked confused.

"Of course I do. But you always would have been my first choice. But you wouldn't have me."

"I was stupid to have done that to you."

"You did, because you were standing up for your heart. You didn't want me to go, but at the same time you were protecting yourself as well. I get it."

"Where does this leave us?"

"Right where we started." she sighed. "I can't leave Peter...no matter what his actions have done to me, he needs me. I can't do it to him."

"I get it." he took a deep breath in and Kristen looked back up at him.

"But, I want one thing before it ends for good and we go back to being _just_ Edmund and _just_ Kristen."

"What...anything."

"Kiss me."

Edmund shook his head and looked down at their hands and Kristen reached up placing her hand on his face and he slowly looked back to her.

"Kiss me." she requested again and he felt this elation inside of him as the words left her lips. He leant forward and captured them, claiming this kiss as his own. He felt a fire rush under his skin and hers as well as their lips glided against one another's. The pulled away suddenly breathing heavily as they looked at one another with wide eyes.

Edmund was the first to grin as he then started laughing and soon Kristen did too. She leant on his shoulder her laughter joining his as they let out their joy, anger and frustration in a healthy way. When the laughter died down, all that was left was a comfortable silence.

He rubbed her arm gently as it hung around her protectively and she sat up and pecked his cheek.

"I promise I wont tell Peter. This is just for you and I, and something we needed to figure out. And now it's figured out."

"No, I'll tell him." she breathed. "And he's gonna hate me for it, but, we needed to know."

"I'll always love you." he said casually.

"Me too Ed...met too."


	11. Chapter 10: The Chances We Take

**A/N: Honestly I really don't know about my writing anymore. I like it...then I go back and then I don't. I just feel like my stories need updates but I just don't want to write out crap that doesn't have real process or thought. I thought about it, but is it giong in the direction I want it? Just to warn you guys I might pull some revision on you in the future and this story in Prince Caspian is going to be short because I want to move onto Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Anyways Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: The Chances We Take<strong>

After Kristen was washed and dressed she left to seek Peter out. She found him half asleep in the Stone Table room, looking up at Aslan's relief. His eyes were half closed but the moment she stepped into view he sat up quickly and stared at her. She looked clean, her hair pulled back, an old shirt on her thin frame and black pants. She looked so beautiful, and he wanted to tell her but, he felt that she wouldn't receive it well. She smiled though and knelt in front of him and reached out taking his hand. She looked at his hand in hers and then back up into his pale blue gaze.

"Peter." she said and he looked down, ashamed to even meet her gaze.

"I'm so sorry, my love. I didn't want you to get hurt. I shouldn't have left you."

"I don't blame you. I went along, knowing the risks."

"Yes, but I should have listened."

"It matters not, it's already done, no point dwelling on it."

"But...you got hurt." he said as he looked back at her with a defiance in his eyes. That defiance told Kristen that he was prepared to take all the blame of her injuries on him. "Because of me, you have...that scar."

"Because of _me_, I have this scar. Not you."

"I'm an idiot."

"We both are. I hurt you too. I belittled you, and treated you less than a man you really are. We were both at fault for our pride...and me more so for my indiscretions."

"Indiscretions?"

"I kissed Ed. It wasn't his fault...I asked him to. I was upset. He was there and I had to know."

Peter looked at her for a long time. At first jealousy waged a war in him. How could his brother do that to him? Or her for that matter...but he breathed and looked deep into those honest filled orbs that seemed to always hold a deeper truth and he knew she was sorry. Peter knew she loved him and here she was being honest and standing by him. For once his pride didn't get the better of him, or his damn heart, but his logical sense took over. He loved this creature so much.

But as he looked on he saw another thing that was truthful in her gaze. She was so scared.

"I don't blame you." he sighed as he leant back against the Stone Table and looked back at Aslan. "I always knew, something would happen between you two. It was like a...bomb ready to go off. You never looked at me, the way you looked at him."

"I love you. But..."

"I wasn't your first choice." he finished. "I know that too."

"You know this logical and calm Peter is very scary." she said and he smiled weakly but still wouldn't look at her. The only thing that was keeping the conversation going and okay to keep going was the fact he hadn't tore his hand away from hers.

"But, you've never lied to me."

"No."

"Then if we broke up, would you go to Ed?"

"I don't know. I don't think that's fair to anyone. Edmund and I just had one kiss, one that was stolen from us, and a moment we never got to share. We won't ever do it again, I promise."

"I want you to be happy." he looked back at her. "I want you to have a man who can give you all the attention and things you deserve. Because you're extraordinary. I look back on our relationship, and it was so..."

"Forced." she finished and he nodded.

"We had such a hard time finding space for one another. I always envied how you and Ed would just sit there and read and be comfortable. Or just spend time with one another and it mean so much more. Our relationship came second, after everything else. And it's still second. You don't deserve that."

"Then we'll work on it."

"Who are we kidding? We'll be separated again. I go back to England in my time and you go back to America in yours. We'll always be lost to one another and it's not like I can go back and search for you...you won't even be born yet."

"Then we need to work on us, with the time given. I don't care...we need to fix this...fix us. Because now you're the only one for me. I won't abandon you, Peter. I'm here for you, to stand by you, like a woman would to the man she loves most ardently."

"I don't deserve your love."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness. But we deserve one another, and a chance at a moment of happiness."

"I don't know what to do. I'm not the King I once was Kristen. I'm only half the man you see..."

"No...you're still Peter to me. That man that would walk down the beach with me at night, and sleep with me on the warm sand till morning. You're still the Magnificent King, in your heart. It's time you started trusting it. Trusting me, and everyone around you. It's time you trusted Aslan."

"You're right. It's time I trusted him." Peter said and she smiled and then leant forward, bracing herself on her hands and knees and kissed Peter full on the lips. He breathed into it, entranced as if it was their first. It was different than the previous ones they had shared. There was no coldness or forced rigid movement but warmth and this sensation to be close.

He grabbed her and pushed her down onto the ground beneath him and claimed her lips for his own. They kissed till they ran out of breath and he pulled away gazing down at her. Her face was back to being warm as a faint flush pinked her cheeks. She smiled at him and reached up placing a delicate hand on his face. He kissed her palm and sighed as he lay down, resting his head on her chest. She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair as they lay there by firelight.

"I love you." He said to her.

"And I, you."

"I know it's hard, but when we leave…no matter how much I love you, eventually I know I'll have to let you go."

"When that day comes." she whispered staring off into space as her fingers gently raked through his blonde locks. "We'll be ready."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because, we know it'll happen. So it's not going to be such a shock. We'll take it for whatever it is, and that's that. But for now, we know we can love one another and it be okay. Use the time that's given, not waste it. Heaven forbid we already have done enough of that."

Peter propped himself up on his arms and gazed down at her. He watched her so carefully, committing every inch of her to his memory, before closing his eyes and kissing her again as gently as he could. When he pulled away she had her eyes closed too and was so peaceful and serene. This is how he wanted to remember her, he wanted her to be at peace.

"You make me, so happy. Just being able to look at you, brings me joy. I don't need much, Kristen, but it's painful to know we can't get married, have children of our own, be in love forever."

Her eyes opened at his admission and she took a deep breath before sitting up, forcing him to sit up as well. She searched his gaze and nodded.

"It would have been nice to have those things too. Guess...we'll never know."

They didn't know where to take the conversation next but at that moment Edmund decided to interrupt as the two of them stood quickly upon hearing someone approaching. Edmund spotted them both and for the first time in a long time he didn't feel so much jealousy. He looked at his brother however fearing he would see distrust but found only genuine confusion.

"What is it Ed?" Peter asked and Edmund took a breath and looked reluctant.

"There's something you ought to see."

He turned then leading the way out and Kristen and Peter had no choice but to follow. They clasped hands, jogging down the hallways and down a windy tunnel until they reached the balcony ledge that was over the How entrance and overlooked the courtyard and plains. There before them, was the outfitting of a Telmarine army and it was vast and great. Kristen stiffened at Peter's side and he noticed it as he looked at her.

"It's only a matter of time now." Caspian said. Kristen looked to her right to see Caspian and Susan standing not too far off, together, his arm now around her, palm touching the small of her back almost intimately.

"We have to prepare." Peter said commandingly as all his regal King mannerisms clicked into place. "Let's call an emergency session and start mobilizing some plans. If they play by rules of engagement they have to give us two days."

"I don't think they will, not Miraz." Cornelius said gravely.

"Ed, round up the troops to meet, Kristen," Peter turned to her and took her other hand holding it tight. "I want you to go and get some rest."

"But the meeting! You can't honestly–,"

"Please. For me. Just go and lie down for a few hours and we'll fill you in when you wake. I promise...I'll be a better King. Lead by example, be rational, but still lead with my heart. All the good things you've taught me like a wife would to her husband. But my heart would feel less heavy to know you have rested. Besides I'm going to need you...you're my best fighter."

Kristen had to tuck her pride away and slowly allow herself to agree. She nodded and slid her hands from his, as she kissed him softly and turned walking into the How. She was a tad tired after all...a few hours of sleep wouldn't be remiss. When she arrived to her quarters she looked at the bed and felt it's pull. Slowly walking over to it, not bothering to take her boots off, she lay face down and pulled a blanket over her body. She lay there for moments eyes wide open as she stared at the wand that was now sitting on her table. It's red jewels had not faded to white again, only guessing as to what new powers she could discover by using it. Kristen sat back up and stared at it, as it slowly began to roll on the table towards her.

In the next instant she had to lash her hand out to catch it as it came flying towards her. As her hand grasped it she felt a surge of heat and she looked at the wand and rotating it a few times inspected it further.

"What is it you do?" she asked the object and it's response was a slow glow from inside of it. She shook her head in amazement and then settled it under her pillow and lay back down. Gently the waves of sleep overtook her, dragging her back into the undertow.

Kristen awoke to someone shaking her gently. Her eyes opened and blinked away the sleep as blurred images started coming into focus. She rolled onto her back and wiped her tired eyes before sitting up and now was looking at Caspian.

"Caspian?" she asked and he nodded.

"Peter told me to come wake you. We haven't been able to decide on what to do about this situation, and we all agreed it might be best to bring you in."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Two hours."

"Two hours and you haven't thought of a single thing?"

"Well...some things, but, just come along. It'll be better explained when we are all there."

"Alright."

"What is that?" Caspian spotted something shining sticking out from under her pillow and removing it he saw the wand. His breath caught as he stared at it and then looked to Kristen shocked, as if he couldn't believe she had it in her possession. "Why do you have this?"

"It's mine now...or at least for the time being." Kristen snatched it up and stood up heading for the door.

"It was the White Witch's you can't possibly use it! It's evil!" Caspian stood up and rushed to her as he took her arm and turned her around.

"I know that." she said evenly. "But it's worth a shot to use. I'm the only magic user in this whole place...it might buy us some time."

"At what expense? My professor told me about old magic...he said that if you use too much, it can hurt you."

"I know."

"Are you so prepared to lose your life? You almost died, and I cannot bear to see Susan cry again."

He looked shocked with himself then as he slowly let her arm go and Kristen looked up at him amused and with a knowing glint in her eye. She tied off the wand to her belt and then folded her arms, raising a brow at the young Prince.

"Come again? Do I detect the sounds of young love in your conviction and voice?"

"Kristen, I-I..." Kristen rolled her eyes at him and then started listing off things quickly.

"Her favorite color is purple, her favorite time of year is spring, her favorite animal is a rabbit, she likes walks on the beach during sunset, loves horseback rides through the forest, she would prefer vegetables to sweets, her favorite flowers are tulips and preferably the white ones. Let's see...she hates when people shuffle their feet, or foul language. She absolutely cannot stand when people treat her as if she is an incapable woman with no opinion, and she sees the logical side to things rather than the first obvious thing that comes to mind. But most of all, she loves her family and will not consider a man who does not love them too and treats them with respect. But I don't think you have to worry...you're well on your way to a unanimous approval."

Caspian stared at her like he had never seen her before and he nodded as he blinked a few times and gaped some more.

"So you mean to tell me...you're okay with...us?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it?" she pat his shoulder and then motioned with her head for him to follow her. "Come on, we have a meeting to attend."

"Kristen, I still don't approve of you using that...thing." he gestured to the wand now tied at her belt and Kristen looked to it too and sighed.

"No one approves of it, but bottom line...it's my life."

They were all convened once more in the stone table room all of them sitting there with grave looks on their faces. Everyone seemed to perk up upon seeing a clean and well rested Kristen and Lucy got up from her seat and ran up to Kristen and hugged her. Kristen hugged the smaller girl with affection, cradling the back of her head gently and resting her head on top of hers.

Next was Susan as she hugged her friend the two of them whispering words to one another in kindness. Kristen then looked to Peter, her king, as she then walked up to him and reached up placing a gentle hand on his face. He smiled and placed a hand over hers and then turned as he pressed his lips to her palm.

"Good evening. Sleep well."

"Well enough. Shall we?" Kristen gestured to the room filled with Narnian's and he nodded as they both lowered their hands but kept them clasped. "What decisions have we made thus far?"

"That Lucy is going into the woods to find Aslan. It seems he will only appear to her." Edmund answered.

"Lu?" Kristen asked as she pointedly looked at the younger girl.

"I can't be afraid. I have to do this."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, you should be here…seeing as you're good cause to war and all."

"Speaking of which…that wand seems to have taken a liking to you." Edmund pointed out as he eyed the instrument attached to Kristen's belt with disdain.

"It has."

"Have you learned to use it yet?" Peter inquired and Kristen shook her head as she unsheathed it and held it up.

"No the thing doesn't want to cooperate but I feel power from it. I tried pouring my energy into it, but, nothing happened." Kristen shot a quick look at Susan who was staring at the ground with a frown on her face. Susan hadn't told everyone that Kristen had limits, and that she could possibly die again from it. But in that moment Susan looked like she wanted to stand up and tell everyone the truth but one look from Kristen kept her seated by Caspian.

"Try to figure it out before the battle. It would prove useful if we could get some use out of it." Peter said and then turned to the others as they began shooting out ideas. Kristen stood there leaning against him as she chewed her bottom lip in thought.

"Of course." She whispered after a few moments of thinking and this caught the attention of the others. "I know what we need to do."

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Caspian, the rules of engagement do they not apply to your people? Especially the rules of engagement involving a King."

Caspian looked at her and then it dawned on him as he nodded and stood up.

"He may be a tyrant and a murderer, but he still has to uphold the laws of the King. What is expected of him. And his pride would not dare refuse."

"What are you two talking about?" Susan asked a little annoyed that she wasn't getting what they were insinuating.

"Peter what would happen if say…King Lune has asked you to duel him for your war horse? By obligation you'd have had to accept…as a King of Narnia." Kristen explained and Peter nodded.

"By rules of engagement. I don't understand through."

"To give Lucy time to find Aslan, we prolong the battle." Kristen explained like it was obvious.

"To challenge Miraz to a one on one battle." Caspian nodded. "But who?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Peter said as he realized now and resigned himself. This was for his family, his love and for his people. "I have to, as High King of Narnia."

"No, I will. My life isn't as valuable." Caspian said as he walked up to Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder. "These people need their High King to lead them."

"No they need their future High King to lead them into battle." Peter placed his hand on Caspian's shoulder mirroring the action of friendship. "This is something I need to do. To make amends."


End file.
